Una leve esperanza
by Miss Fleeting
Summary: Publicado con permiso de la autora Sheila Segovia. Gabrielle no puede resignarse a la dolorosa ausencia de Xena, por lo que durante un viaje a Egipto decide realizar cualquier sacrificio necesario para traerla de regreso a la vida, sin importar las duras pruebas que deba afrontar ni el alto costo que tenga que pagar por ello.
1. Sabak

Sabak

Un par de días atrás, Gabrielle se embarcó rumbo a Egipto. Como siempre, llevaba en el cinturón el chakram de Xena perfectamente pulido; en ocasiones, cuando estaba en la cubierta, le gustaba mirar en la lejanía como el cielo y el mar se unían, ese azul le recordaba el azul de los ojos de Xena, inconscientemente acariciaba el chakram con las yemas de los dedos.

—Xena... —murmuraba al viento. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

—Señorita —le interrumpió una voz masculina—, la comida se servirá dentro de unos momentos. Desde que se embarcó no ha probado alimento, por favor, debe de comer ¿no querrá morir de hambre, verdad?

Gabrielle miró impasible hacia la lejanía ignorando por completo el comentario. Al percatarse que Gabrielle no le contestaba, el hombre resopló, alejándose un poco apesadumbrado.

—Morir... —repitió esta última palabra con tono esperanzador sin dejar de mirar hacia la lejanía, la brisa marina rozó el rostro de Gabrielle y alborotó un poco su cabello, lo que provocó que Gabrielle cerrara los ojos y disfrutara esa caricia.

—Así es, dicen que esa vieja lo sabe todo es por eso que llegando a Egipto iré a verla —dijo un hombre.

—¿Y crees qué en verdad lo sepa todo? —preguntó otro.

—Por supuesto, se dice que es capaz de levantar a los muertos.

Ante ese comentario, Gabrielle reaccionó mirando a los dos hombres que prosiguieron su camino rumbo al comedor; la bardo se encaminó hacia ese lugar siguiéndolos de cerca. Una vez dentro, Gabrielle se acercó a la mesa que era larga y tenía una fila de asientos a ambos costados. Gabrielle se sentó frente a los dos desconocidos, uno era de piel morena e hirsuta barba y su acompañante era un poco más pequeño, de ojos ambiciosos. Mientras las demás personas estaban entretenidas conversando, Gabrielle trataba de escuchar lo que esos dos extraños tenían que decir. La comida fue servida minutos después.

—¡Aaahh, qué bien!, pulpo en su tinta, mi favorito —dijo el hombre de la hirsuta barba, aspirando el olor que desprendía su platillo.

—Y bien, ¿sabes en dónde encontrar a esa vieja?... ¿Sabes su nombre?—preguntó su amigo.

—Ella se llama Sabak y se encuentra al este de la ciudad de Guiza. Ya verás que lo que dicen es cierto.

Ambos hombres dejaron ese tema de lado, y se ocuparon en devorar el contenido de los platos, Gabrielle no salía de su asombro. Si lo que habían dicho esos hombres era verdad, entonces habría una posibilidad de volver a Xena a la vida. Animada ante tal idea decidió comer, su semblante cambió, se mostró sonriente ante sus propios pensamientos; comió bastante bien, se sintió mejor y una vez terminado su plato se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cubierta. Volvió a admirar el cielo, el mar y su unión a lo lejos; sonriendo tomó el chakram de Xena y lo jugó en sus manos observándolo con ilusión.

—Lo volverás a usar Xena, te lo juro. —Y mientras decía estas palabras apretó el chakram hasta que su mano comenzó a sangrar, Gabrielle sostuvo el chakram a la altura de su rostro, al verlo manchado con su sangre añadió—: Es una promesa.

Gabrielle bajó a su camarote, delicadamente sacó de sus alforjas la urna con las cenizas de la guerrera, sosteniéndola entre sus manos, ante tal acto no pudo resistir las ganas de llorar; tras calmarse un poco comenzó a platicar como si estuviera frente a Xena. Así pasó el resto del día.

Los días siguieron su curso, tras casi una semana de viaje, una ansiosa y desesperada bardo desembarcó llevándose a Argo II consigo. Sin esperar se dirigió a la ciudad de Guiza. A medio camino el clima obligó a Gabrielle a comprar un dromedario, ya que Argo II necesitaba descanso cada cierta distancia, dejó encargada a Argo II en un establo y se dirigió sin detenerse a Guiza. El camino fue duro y agotador, pero por fin llegó hasta la ciudad; casi todo el mundo hablaba el griego lo cual le facilitó darse a entender sobre todo con los comerciantes.

Después de dos días de intensa búsqueda logró dar con la casa de la mujer de quien había oído hablar, para su desilusión una gran muchedumbre estaba formada en torno a su casa, Gabrielle suspiró hondamente y tomó su lugar en aquella inmensa fila. Gabrielle estuvo todo ese día sin probar bocado, no debido a que no tuviera hambre o dinero, sino porque no sabía cuánto le costaría la información que iba a pedirle a esa mujer. Y si tenía que usar hasta el último dinar que tuviera lo haría si ello le traía a Xena de nuevo a la vida.

—¡Dioses, la fila es interminable! —dijo Gabrielle en voz alta.

—A Sabak le gusta la determinación en las personas, es por ello que mide la capacidad de resistencia de cada persona, yo llevo ya dos noches con sus días y si es necesario esperaré más —dijo una mujer de tez tostada y semblante cansado.

—¿Quiere decir que podríamos pasar días enteros esperando a ser recibidas?

A pesar de la pregunta la mujer no dijo nada más.

"Bien, no me importa si tengo que pasar semanas aquí lo único que me importa es hablar con esa mujer y que me diga cómo puedo traer de nuevo a la vida a Xena", pensó Gabrielle.

Esa noche Gabrielle pasó un poco de frío, a la mañana siguiente ya habían avanzado algo más debido a que las personas por cansancio y el hambre desertaban de conseguir una entrevista con Sabak. El día de Gabrielle transcurrió entre somnolencia, hambre y cansancio, pues sólo cuando la luna estaba ya muy en alto, la gente podía sentarse, y se les levantaba antes del amanecer. Se les prohibía tomar alimentos y agua, de modo que la espera era más y más angustiosa; de esto se dio cuenta Gabrielle en su primer día, después de unas horas de estar de pie; se sintió cansada y decidió sentarse un rato, estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando la extraña mujer delante de ella le sostuvo por el brazo y sin decir nada le señaló discretamente hacia unos hombres que se encontraban sentados, recargados en una de las paredes de enfrente. Aparentemente dormían, pero...

Gabrielle se dio cuenta de que un hombre que estaba a tres lugares de ella miró a los hombres, tras unos minutos de duda el hombre se derrumbó sobre el piso y dio un ligero suspiro, dos de los hombres se levantaron, lo cogieron de los brazos y lo sacaron de la fila; uno de ellos miró en dirección de Gabrielle y ella comprendió que un poco más y no le hubiera sido posible ver a Sabak; en voz baja le dio las gracias a la mujer delante de ella y siguió su espera. Después de cinco días de angustiosa expectativa, Gabrielle estaba a sólo una persona de ver a Sabak, sin embargo un día más tuvo que pasar para que la vieja Sabak la recibiera.

Cerca de las doce del día llegó el turno de Gabrielle; entró en la casa, su rostro estaba demacrado por el cansancio, tenía una sed insoportable y sentía que de un momento a otro perdería el sentido. Sentada sobre un almohadón se encontraba una vieja mujer de rostro apacible con sus ojos cerrados, denotaba tener más de ochenta inviernos, la vieja habló con voz pausada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, griega?

—¿Cómo es que sabes que soy griega? —preguntó Gabrielle asombrada.

—Yo sé muchas cosas y también sé que quieres desafiar al destino, pero no creo que puedas hacerlo, así que... —La mujer no terminó la frase, se levantó con un poco de dificultad y le dio la espalda a Gabrielle, encaminándose hacia la parte posterior de la casa.

—¡Alto! —gritó Gabrielle, lanzando el chakram con furia y clavándolo en una de las vigas de madera. La vieja detuvo su paso—. Escúchame bien, Sabak —dijo Gabrielle de manera fría—, he estado esperando por verte seis días y he cumplido con las reglas que has puesto y no me iré hasta que me respondas lo que he venido a consultarte, no me importa el tiempo que tenga que esperar... pero haré que me escuches de una forma u otra. —Gabrielle realmente estaba enfurecida.

La vieja sonrió, gesto que no vio Gabrielle, ya que Sabak estaba de espaldas a ella.

—Muy bien, griega, tienes espíritu, te responderé a las preguntas que quieras pero con una condición... —Le dijo aún sin voltear a verla.

—¿Cuál es esa condición? —preguntó Gabrielle no dejando de mirar a Sabak.

—Tienes que esperar otros tres días —fue dándose la vuelta para mirar a Gabrielle— con sus noches, sin dormir, ni beber, ni comer y estando de pie... sólo entonces —abrió lentamente sus ojos— te recibiré.

Miró fijamente a Gabrielle. De sus ojos salió una fuerte luz y Gabrielle fue barrida fuera de la casa de Sabak, junto con el chakram.

Gabrielle se levantó un poco aturdida, sin poder ver nada absolutamente, se tallaba los ojos una y otra vez pero el resultado era el mismo, estaba ciega... A tientas buscó el chakram, una vez que lo encontró lo colocó en su cinturón. Se levantó con dificultad.

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Por qué no puedo ver? ¿Qué sucede?", se preguntaba, sin embargo permaneció de pie, no se inmutó, sabía que la vida de Xena valía cualquier sacrificio.

—Ya veremos, griega, ya veremos —decía la anciana sentada sobre su almohadón.

Ese día Gabrielle lo soportó, aún le dolían las palabras dichas por la anciana "sé que quieres desafiar al destino, pero no creo que puedas hacerlo", cada vez que sentía desfallecer recordaba esas palabras y la llenaban de energía para seguir en pie; trataba de no dormir, caminaba en círculos recitando de memoria una y otra vez sus pergaminos favoritos; trataba de recordar los buenos momentos que pasaba con Xena, las bromas, los juegos, se negaba a recordar la muerte de Xena, ya que sabía que no soportaría estar bajo las condiciones de Sabak si lloraba una vez más; recordaba a Joxer y sus peripecias. Al segundo día, estaba cantando la vieja canción de Joxer El Poderoso, y de momento se reía para sus adentros de lo que estaba haciendo con tal de ver a Xena una vez más.

—Lo haces bien, griega, tienes agallas, pero aún soportarás un día más —decía Sabak sin salir de su casa.

—Xena, valiente guerrera, valor, valor, valor, siempre me decías eso, ánimo, ánimo, Gabrielle. ¿Me ves, Xena?, más vale que sí, porque todo esto es por ti —hablaba en voz normal—, sí logro volverte a la vida, que sí lo haré, te lo cobrare con una buena comida —dijo en voz baja.

"¡Dioses, lo que daría por un plato aunque fuera de raíces!", pensó la bardo.

—Anda, Gabrielle, mejor volvamos a la vez en que Xena utilizó uno de tus pergaminos para... —el recuerdo hizo reír levemente a la bardo—. Esa vez realmente me enfadé, sí, ahora que lo pienso mejor no debí decirle nada... En verdad todos son momentos bellos de la vida.

Al tercer día apenas si podía hablar, sentía que casi no podía sostenerse en pie. Para fortuna de ella comenzó a llover, a pesar de las ansias que sentía de abrir la boca y saciar su sed se contuvo, por temor a echarlo todo a perder por un simple trago de agua, ella sabía que Xena valía más que un simple sorbo de agua... Gabrielle había perdido la cuenta de los días, parecía que estaba lista a rendirse, pero las palabras de la anciana hacían mella en su orgullo amazona, así que con un último esfuerzo, trató de pararse firme ante la idea de que Xena haría lo mismo por ella, debía estar a la altura de su guerrera; por ella Xena había combatido a todo un ejército, por ella se internó en el Mundo de Morfeo, por ella Xena siempre estaba dispuesta a dar su vida.

—Griega, ¿estás lista para hacer tus preguntas? ¿O es acaso que te sientes demasiado débil como para preguntar? —preguntó Sabak desde la puerta de su casa...

Poco a poco Gabrielle se fue acercando a la entrada de la casa de la anciana, guiándose por el sonido de su voz.

—Estoy lista, Sabak, lo logré —decía Gabrielle acercándose cada vez más a la anciana—. Ahora debo preguntarte…

—¡Por favor, Sabak, dime cómo volver a la vida a mi hija! ¡Por Horus, es mi única hija! ¡Por favor, mírala, mírala! ¡Sus ojos irradiaban alegría y vida y ahora está muerta, Sabak, está muerta! ¡Ayúdame...! —La voz de un hombre sonaba alterada.

—Debes esperar, esta griega es la persona que sigue, debes hacer fila como todos los demás —dijo fríamente la vieja.

—Yo esperaré el tiempo que a él le toque, por favor. Ayuda a su hijita —dijo Gabrielle, sintiendo compasión por aquella aturdida voz, bien sabía ella el dolor de perder a alguien amado.

—Eres noble, griega, digna de ser una reina, como lo eres...

—En verdad lo sabes todo —dijo Gabrielle a punto de desfallecer del esfuerzo sobrehumano hecho hasta ese momento.

—Así es, griega —Sabak pasó su mano tocando levemente los párpados de Gabrielle, cerrándolos—, yo lo sé todo. Abre los ojos.

Gabrielle abrió los ojos lentamente, debido a la luz, que le molestaba de momento, al recuperar la vista miró alrededor pero no pudo ver al hombre ni a su hija.

—¿Ese hombre y su hija en dónde están? He dicho que él podía tomar mi lugar —dijo Gabrielle extrañada.

—Esa fue tu última prueba, griega, has demostrado tener valor, ánimo, fortaleza, determinación, orgullo y, lo más importante, nobleza. Pasa, mi casa es tu casa, tus preguntas serán contestadas, y tu cansancio recompensado.

La anciana se sostuvo del brazo de Gabrielle y entraron juntas a su casa. Sabak se sentó sobre su almohadón e invitó a Gabrielle a sentarse frente a ella.

—Lo que quieres hacer es difícil, hay almas de por medio, muchas almas inocentes, ¿serias capaz de arriesgar tu vida? —preguntó la anciana con los ojos cerrados.

—Sin dudarlo, Sabak, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer para volver a mi amiga a la vida?

—Deberás conseguir los ojos de Horus y entrar en su cámara sagrada, la cual se encuentra en su templo junto al palacio del faraón; te costará trabajo ya que las mujeres no pueden acceder a él. Si logras conseguir los ojos de Horus, los colocaras en su estatua y esperarás a que la luna llena inunde su cámara, en ese momento depositaras la urna con las cenizas de tu amiga guerrera frente a sus ojos y Horus limpiará sus pecados. De esta manera, con ayuda de Anubis, guiará a las almas y estarán salvas, y le devolverá la vida a tu amiga por haber mostrado valor y bondad al entregarse por su propia voluntad a la muerte... Empero si no logras conseguir los ojos de Horus hay una forma más de volverla a la vida... ¿estas dispuesta a escuchar? —preguntó Sabak, frunciendo el entrecejo, con sus ojos aun cerrados.

—Lo que sea, lo haré —dijo firmemente Gabrielle.

—Muy bien, escucha con atención: dentro de su cámara encontrarás una urna grande, en ella depositarás las cenizas de tu amiga guerrera; acto seguido, para limpiar sus pecados y que las almas sean salvas, deberás vaciar tu sangre dentro de la urna sobre las cenizas de tu amiga. Deberás estar de pie, no deberás caer, ni cejar, ni arrepentirte ni un solo instante, hasta que la última gota de sangre se haya vaciado de tu cuerpo, si no, tu sacrificio será en vano, y ya nada podrá hacerse, tu alma nunca cruzará el río de la eternidad y jamás volverás a ver a tu amiga...

Gabrielle le escuchaba atentamente, grabándose cada palabra, por fin después de unos minutos, Sabak terminó la explicación.

—Piénsalo, griega, no es un asunto fácil, te esperan grandes retos... La decisión es tuya.

—No tengo nada que pensar, Sabak, he dicho que lo haré y verás que lo lograré —apretó la urna de las cenizas de Xena en sus manos—. Y una vez que lo haya hecho traeré a mi amiga para que la conozcas.

Gabrielle sonrió con un dejo de cansancio, pero feliz, había una leve esperanza y ella la aprovecharía, no dejaría a su guerrera en el inframundo, la traería de regreso.

—Así sea, griega, así sea.

Sabak abrió de nuevo sus ojos, una gran luz inundo su casa, Gabrielle cerró los ojos debido a la luminosidad, al abrirlos no dio crédito de donde estaba: era el mismo lugar donde había dejado encargado a Argo. Se miró sus ropas y vio para su fortuna que traía aún consigo las cenizas de su amiga, al levantarse se dio cuenta de que el cansancio había desaparecido, al igual que el hambre y la sed.

—Gracias, Sabak —murmuró.

Gabrielle se dirigió al encargado de establo pagó por el tiempo que estuvo Argo, preguntó al joven mozo acerca del palacio del faraón y salió a toda prisa en su busca.


	2. Todo con tal de estar aquí

**_Todo con tal de estar aquí_**

En el palacio del faraón, ocupado por los romanos, el corazón de Gabrielle latía con fuerza, su oponente era un hombre corpulento de aspecto engreído que miraba burlonamente a la pequeña rubia, quien perdió sus armas después de un embate de este hombre. Ahora era ella, el chakram de Xena y su habilidad.

"Maldito romano es muy rápido", pensaba Gabrielle mientras estudiaba a su oponente.

El romano por su parte parecía disfrutar el ver a la bardo sudar.

—Muy bien, mujercita, creíste poder vencerme ¿no? ¿Y qué esperas? —rio jactanciosamente el alto romano.

—Espera, solo espera un poco y ya lo verás —sonrió Gabrielle.

La sonrisa de la rubia mujer irritó al romano.

—¡Infeliz!, ¿acaso crees poder vencerme? ¡A mí!, ¡Auro! ¡El más fuerte de los soldados romanos!

Uno de los soldados miraba con preocupación a la joven que se atrevía a luchar contra el monstruo Auro. Rogaba a Júpiter que protegiera a la linda joven porque sabía que no contaba con oportunidades.

"Xena, Xena, lo haré por ti".

Gabrielle corrió en dirección de Auro, asestó una patada a nivel del estómago del romano pero fue inútil, la armadura le protegió y él le dio un bofetón que la mandó a un costado de él.

El romano comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

—¡Bah!, que juego tan aburrido, tengo mejores ideas de qué hacer contigo rubia, como continuar esta batalla en la... cama. —Se relamió los labios viendo a Gabrielle con lujuria ante las risas de sus compañeros.

—Lo siento —dijo Gabrielle incorporándose y limpiándose la sangre de la boca—, pero no me acuesto con cerdos —sonrió retadora.

Todos quedaron en silencio al oír esas palabras, el rostro de Auro se volvió de color carmesí violáceo, las venas de su frente se abultaron, estaba realmente furioso.

—¡¿A quién le llamas cerdo?! ¡Apestosa griega! —Auro se abalanzó espada en mano contra Gabrielle.

"Te tengo", pensó Gabrielle al tiempo que sonreía.

Antes de que el romano le asestara cualquier golpe, Gabrielle saltó por encima de él golpeándolo con las plantas de los pies en la espalda haciendo que Auro cayese al suelo con gran estrépito. Gabrielle miró hacia todas las direcciones buscando sus sais, pero era inútil, alguien debía haberlos tomado. Se apresuró a tomar el chakram esperando que desde el otro mundo Xena le ayudara a dar en el blanco, mientras tanto, el joven romano, preocupado por la chica griega, se dirigió hasta el lugar donde el prefecto Claugus miraba complacido la batalla.

—Mi señor Claugus, ¿no cree que es demasiado para esa pobre joven, el mandarla a pelear con Auro?

—¡¿Qué no sabes que no puedes hablar con el prefecto?! ¡Miserable soldado de tercera! —Le dijo el lamesandalias de Gustino.

—Deja que hable, Gustino —le dijo el prefecto mientras miraba a la griega golpear atinadamente el rostro de Auro con su puño—. En todo caso, la chica pidió servir en el palacio de faraón, en donde yo soy el rey y tendrá que pasar la prueba que le he impuesto. Ahora retírate; ya me he rebajado bastante con solo hablarte —le dijo el prefecto sin dejar de mirar la habilidad de la joven griega.

—Ya escuchaste a mi señor, retírate, miserable soldado —dijo Gustino, al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada llena de desprecio.

"Infeliz", pensó el joven soldado dirigiéndose de nuevo a las filas junto con sus compañeros.

—¡Es hora de terminar con esto griega! ¡Y esta noche te tendré en mi cama, quieras o no!

Auro se irguió en todo lo alto y con un movimiento de su cuello hizo tronar sus huesos sonriendo ante la estupefacción de Gabrielle.

"Pero ¿cómo?, no entiendo cómo aun puede seguir de pie... No tengo otra opción, este será mi último tiro. Xena por los dioses, ayúdame, guíame, lo necesito", pensó la joven guerrera.

En ese momento tomó el chakram de Xena en sus manos y se dispuso a arrojarlo contra Auro.

El romano lanzó una carcajada sarcástica.

—¡¿Qué diablos estas intentando, griega?! Ya has utilizado ese juguete contra mí y no te ha funcionado... pobre ilusa... —volvió a reír sonoramente—. Está bien, lánzalo.

Auro extendió las manos en forma de cruz mirando a sus demás compañeros quienes le daban la aprobación entre risas y aplausos.

"Bien, Xena, será mejor que me observes, intentaré darle de frente, como a ese infeliz que dijo llamarse samurai".

Gabrielle preparó su lanzamiento, justo antes de arrojarlo, le llegó un recuerdo a su mente:

"Un arma debe ser pensante… Busca los ángulos a tu favor…".

El recuerdo se desvaneció junto con la imagen de Xena sonriéndole y jugando con su chakram. Una lágrima se asomó por los ojos de Gabrielle pero la limpió rápidamente, no era hora de ponerse sentimental.

"Bien, busca el ángulo Gabrielle, busca el ángulo", se dijo a sí misma mientras con la mirada examinaba todo el lugar. "Eso, ya lo tengo. Más vale que me ayudes Xena porque no quiero terminar durmiendo con este cerdo", pensó al mismo tiempo.

Gabrielle lanzó el chakram de Xena a un lado sin siquiera tocar a Auro, este comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡Pero qué mala eres con tu juguete, griega! ¡Ni siquiera me has tocado!

Sus compañeros rieron de igual forma.

—Ya veremos —dijo Gabrielle con voz normal—, ya veremos.

El arma voló hasta golpear contra unos escudos colgados de una de las paredes, en ese momento dio vuelta y fue a golpear violentamente contra una esquina... tomando un nuevo rumbo... Un rumbo inesperado para alguien.

—¡Aaaarrrggggghhhhh! —Auro cayó de bruces contra el suelo, quedando totalmente inmóvil.

Todos callaron al instante, todos miraban incrédulos la escena y luego se miraban entre sí desconcertados. Gabrielle se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Auro y de su cabeza sacó de un tirón el chakram que se le había incrustado a través del casco.

—Gracias, Xena —dijo muy suavemente, luego se abrió paso entre los soldados hasta llegar frente al prefecto.

—Bien, griega, bien, veo que no sólo usas la fuerza, también la inteligencia.

—Gracias, señor.

—¿Cuál fue el trato? ¡Aahh, sí!... Bien, siéntete feliz porque de ahora en adelante pasarás a ser una más de mis soldados. Careus te explicará los movimientos del palacio. Ahora todos pueden retirarse.

Claugus se retiró seguido de Gustino... Un hombre moreno de facciones grotescas por las duras batallas se acercó a Gabrielle.

—Veamos, griega, en donde te pondré. —El hombre le vio pensativo.

—Puedo estar en cualquier lugar —dijo Gabrielle sonriendo, segura de si misma.

—Mmmmhh, si eso ya lo veo. Buuufff, por el momento no se me ocurre dónde dejarte. —El hombre volvió el rostro-— ¡Diocles!—-gritó.

El joven soldado que había estado preocupado por Gabrielle se acercó.

—Sí, general.

—Dale algún alojamiento. No la mezcles en los dormitorios comunes, no quiero problemas por una mujer.

—Sí, general.

—Más tarde te asignaré a algún sitio.

Careus se fue dejando a Gabrielle con Diocles.

—Te encontraré la mejor habitación para que puedas residir.

—Gracias.

—Estuviste fabulosa, ¡fue increíble! Esa cosa que tienes es impresionante..., ¿cómo se llama?

—Chakram... Es un chakram y es muy valioso para mi...

—¿Tanto como éstas armas? —El joven mostró los sais de Gabrielle.

—¿Tú?... Fuiste tú quien las robó... —Gabrielle le arrebató de las manos sus armas.

—No, no... No fui yo, se las quité a Tarles, él las había tomado, pero son tuyas, yo sólo... sólo quise devolvértelas.

—Ooohh, yo... —Gabrielle se apenó—. Lo lamento pensé que tú...

—Descuida yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, sé que las armas de un soldado son lo más importante en su vida. Sígueme, ya sé dónde estarás cómoda. —El joven le sonrió.

—Te llamas Diocles, ¿cierto? —Gabrielle le sonrió.

\- Sí, así es y ¿cual es tu nombre, valerosa griega?

—Gabrielle. Me llamo Gabrielle.

—Mmmm, no me creerás, pero creo haber escuchado ese nombre anteriormente. Pero no recuerdo exactamente dónde. —El joven soldado hizo un intento más por recordarlo pero fue inútil—. Mmm, no, realmente no lo recuerdo. Pero es muy hermoso.

—Gracias.

—Gabrielle, puesto que no podrás dormir en los dormitorios comunes te dejaré en lo que antes eran las habitaciones de las hijas del faraón,

El joven soldado llevó a Gabrielle a través de lo que antes fuera el palacio del faraón, hoy cuartel y palacio del prefecto Claugus.

—Todo ha cambiado desde que los romanos invadieron Egipto.

—Ya has venido antes.

—No, no..., pero me imagino que todo era diferente —mintió Gabrielle, pues no deseaba que el chico supiera que era una firme enemiga del imperio romano.

—Sí, es cierto. En ocasiones me siento mal por el comportamiento de mis compañeros, ellos siempre toman lo que quieren sin importarles nada; si no fuera porque lo necesito dejaría de ser soldado.

—¿No te gusta ser soldado? —Gabrielle le vio con más interés.

—Vas a reírte de mí, pero me gusta... me gusta la... la poesía... —El joven se sonrojó bajando la mirada hacia el suelo—. ¡Anda, ríete!

Gabrielle le tocó el brazo.

—No, eso es hermoso, a mí también me gusta la poesía.

—¿En verdad? —El soldado sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Eso... eso es maravilloso! Tal vez después quieras compartir tus poesías conmigo.

—Por supuesto. —Gabrielle le sonrió al joven soldado.

—Mira, esta va a ser tu habitación, la hallarás muy cómoda. Te dejaré para que descanses. La comida la tienes que obtener por tu cuenta, el prefecto Claugus dice que nos paga lo suficiente como para aparte darnos de comer.

—Entiendo —sonrió Gabrielle.

—Puedes venir a mi casa a comer cuando quieras, mi madre es una de las mejores cocineras del mundo.

—Lo pensaré, gracias. —Gabrielle dejó ver en su rostro un gesto de cansancio, en verdad la pelea le había agotado.

—Anda, descansa, bien te lo mereces después de derrotar a alguien como Auro.

—Sí, lo haré. Gracias, Diocles.

Gabrielle entró. La habitación estaba limpia. De inmediato se recostó sobre el lecho, sintiendo el cansancio apoderarse de cada parte de su cuerpo.

"Muy bien", pensaba, "ahora sólo tengo que encontrar los ojos de Horus y con ello traeré de vuelta a Xena. ¡Dioses!, el cansancio es insoportable".

A su mente llegó el recuerdo del día en que Xena le había enseñado lo que era un arma pensante.

—Xena, ¿por qué no siempre lanzas de frente tu chakram para golpear a tu oponente directamente?

—Gabrielle, un arma debe ser pensante.

—¿Qué? ¿Me quieres decir que el arma piensa? —Gabrielle sonrió.

—No en esos términos; te lo pondré así, ponte justo frente a ese árbol.

—Mmmm, ¿qué… qué vas a hacer?, no..., no jugaremos a

—Descuida cortaré una manzana para ti. —Xena sonrió juguetonamente.

—No te preocupes, puedo subir y cortar una, en serio.

—Gabrielle...

—Está bien, está bien —dijo la bardo a regañadientes—. Así estoy bien.

—Perfecta... ahora... —Xena se colocó de lado quedando a unos cinco metros de frente a una gran piedra.

—Xena, ¿qué haces?, estoy acá, por si te empieza a fallar la vista.

—Gabrielle... —Le dijo sin mirarla.

—Está bien, está bien.

Xena lanzó su chakram contra la roca, este al golpear fue directamente sobre una de las ramas del árbol y la manzana cayó en las manos de Gabrielle, el chakram se ladeó y golpeó contra el tronco de un árbol grueso, tomando de nuevo impulso hasta llegar a las manos de su dueña.

—¡Vaya!, eso es asombroso, ¿cómo lo hiciste? —Gabrielle corrió al lado de Xena.

—Eso es un arma pensante, tú pones la mente y el arma hace el resto, siempre busca los ángulos a tu favor; un arma es inservible si no piensas por ella. Además tu contrincante nunca sabrá que le pasó.

El recuerdo se disipó y Gabrielle volvió a la realidad.

"¡Oh, Xena! Por lo menos antes te tenía a mi lado, sea como fuere tu espíritu estaba conmigo, pero hace semanas no sé de ti; me pregunto dónde estas, ¿por qué ya no estás conmigo? Si tan solo pudiera verte y hablar contigo..., pero no te quiero muerta..., te quiero viva... y conmigo a mi lado como siempre. Por el momento conseguí entrar al palacio... y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer..., haré todo con tal de estar aquí y lograr traerte de nuevo a la vida... Te amo, Xena... ¡Maldición ¿por qué tuviste que morir?!... ¡¿Por... qué?!"

Gabrielle rompió a llorar necesitaba desahogar el dolor que por días había evitado sentir, necesitaba desahogar su tristeza y soledad, sin embargo, el cansancio, aunado a su llanto, fue tal que se rindió al sueño casi inmediatamente.

Muy de mañana al día siguiente Diocles fue a la habitación de Gabrielle, a quien encontró ya vestida y lista para empezar su trabajo como soldado del prefecto Claugus.

—Oh, que bien veo que ya estás lista.

—Así es —sonrió—. Y dime, ¿qué es lo que haré el día de hoy?

—No lo sé, tal vez por ser nueva te dejen encargada de la vigilancia de algún templo, o de ser posible aquí en el palacio. O tal vez directamente en la guardia personal del prefecto Claugus.

—Espero que sea en un templo.

—Bueno, yo de hecho estoy al cuidado del templo de Horus, ya sabes, según el prefecto debemos evitar a toda costa que la gente vaya a adorar a sus dioses inexistentes, tú sabes bien que los únicos que existen son los dioses romanos; por ello verás una fuerte vigilancia en todos los templos de este lugar. Se dice que, además, hay joyas ocultas que debemos cuidar para el bienestar y poderío romano.

—¿Así que estas cuidando el templo de Horus? —preguntó vagamente.

—Sí, tengo la guardia diurna.

—Me gustaría estar en ese lugar, ha de ser interesante.

—No, no lo es.

—¿No te interesa nada de lo que hay adentro?

—Yo sólo vigilo el exterior y es muy aburrido, créeme.

Ambos salieron de la habitación con dirección al patio, en ese lugar se estaban formando ya las filas de soldados. Después de pasar lista, Gabrielle fue asignada a la guardia del palacio.

Gabrielle estuvo en ese lugar durante dos meses sin poder hacer nada, pues los templos poseían una muy fuerte vigilancia. Esto la desanimó mucho.

Diocles le invitaba a su casa a comer. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo el joven soldado se había ido enamorando de Gabrielle, cada día un poco más, no sólo por su belleza física sino por su belleza espiritual; platicaban de poesía, de guerra y de paz; sin embargo el corazón de Gabrielle seguía fiel a su amiga y esperaba con ansia el fin de ese mes y el comienzo del que seguía, ya que durante dos noches la luna brillaría en todo su esplendor, y era una de las cosas que ella necesitaba para volver a Xena a la vida.

Casi al finalizar el tercer mes, Gabrielle y Diocles fueron asignados a la vigilancia nocturna del templo de Horus, aunque Diocles seguiría en el exterior y Gabrielle por su habilidad y fuerza vigilaría el interior junto con otros diez hombres que tendría a su mando. Diocles vio en Gabrielle a la mujer de sus sueños y no estaba dispuesto a que otro soldado la ganara para sí, por lo que decidió confesarle su amor en cuanto tuviera un poco más de dinero para así empezar su vida juntos.

Una noche antes de tomar sus nuevos puestos de guardia salieron a caminar a uno de los jardines del palacio. La noche estaba clara, las estrellas se veían en todo su esplendor y Diocles pensó que era el momento preciso para contarle a Gabrielle una hermosa y triste historia de amor.

—¿Te gustaría escuchar una historia, Gabrielle?

—Sí, me encantaría —dijo Gabrielle mirando al cielo, sonriente.

—Bueno, se dice que hace mucho tiempo hubo una princesa, hermosa como el cielo estrellado en una noche clara, radiante como el sol y soberbia como el Nilo. Un día, un joven soldado la vio y se enamoró perdidamente de ella, así que se juró a sí mismo ser el soldado más fuerte y poderoso de todo Egipto, para poder defenderla de cualquier peligro que acechase su vida.

«Entrenó incansablemente día a día, noche a noche, luchando como nadie, hasta que logró ser el general en jefe de toda la guardia de Egipto; sin embargo su corazón entristecía al darse cuenta de que la princesa jamás sería suya, ya que ella estaba comprometida a casarse con otro, quien sería el faraón de Egipto, y a pesar de todo la seguía amando con locura y desesperación.

»En ocasiones cuando llegaba a verla de frente ella le negaba su mirada, sus ojos altivos parecían ver a través de él, y sin embargo él guardaba la esperanza de llegar algún día a su corazón; la princesa sabía que él la amaba, pero no le parecía lo suficientemente bueno para ella, y de esa forma siempre que podía lo hería con su desprecio e indiferencia».

—Es algo muy triste —dijo Gabrielle al tiempo que miraba a Diocles con un dejo de tristeza en su semblante—. ¿Qué sucedió con él general? ¿Logró que ella lo amara?

—Sucedió que un día, un enemigo del sur se levantó en armas y fue capaz de llegar hasta el mismísimo Egipto. Entonces, aquel general en jefe de la guardia de Egipto fue al frente, dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de salvar la de su amada; sin embargo, los soldados se sentían desolados y anímicamente derrotados ante el hecho de que el enemigo llegara incluso a cruzar el Nilo, por lo que perdieron las esperanzas y se dejaron vencer.

«El enemigo se acercaba, el general volvió a palacio lo más pronto que pudo, , a pesar de todas las defensas, el enemigo entró dentro del palacio, llegando incluso a las recámaras reales en donde se encontraba la amada del general, quien por fortuna llegó hasta su aposento y con la espada en mano esperaba a que el enemigo entrara. Las pisadas de los soldados eran cada vez más audibles, los gritos de los soldados de ambos mandos, el ruido de hombres cayendo al suelo muertos o heridos eran audibles por doquier…

»Fue entonces que el general volvió su rostro y miró los antes fríos e indiferentes ojos de la princesa llenos de miedo, él sonrío levemente para darle ánimo, volvió su rostro al frente y cuando los enemigos entraron, el general se abalanzó sobre ellos hiriéndolos a todos de muerte. Sin embargo, llegaban más y más soldados; por fin en un rápido movimiento de espada el general del bando contrario hirió al general egipcio, quien a pesar de su herida siguió combatiendo; una herida tras otra se sumaba a su cuerpo, la sangre le manaba cual si fuera agua del Nilo, hasta que por fin casi dejó de vivir. El general contrarío se acercó a la joven princesa con la espada en alto dispuesto a degollarla, al ver eso, el general egipcio reunió todas sus fuerzas levantándose y tomando su espada. En un rápido movimiento ambos enemigos clavaron su espada en el cuerpo del contrario.

»El general del sur cayó muerto de inmediato y el general egipcio cayó a los pies de la princesa, quien al ver el sacrificio del general se arrodilló y sin importarle la condición social lo abrazó y dejó caer las lágrimas en su rostro, el general tan sólo sonrió y dejo de existir. Se dice que al correr la noticia de la muerte del general en jefe de Egipto, todos los soldados enardecieron y lograron derrotar al enemigo. La princesa fue al templo de Horus intentando pedir perdón para su alma, y con su gracia rogarle a Osiris y Anubis devolver la vida a su fiel enamorado; sin embargo, por haber despreciado el amor del general fue condenada a permanecer dentro de la cámara secreta de Horus, hasta que alguien que poseyera un amor tan intenso y sacrificado como el que mostrara el general, encontrara la cámara de Horus y así ella...»

—¡Hey! Diocles —gritó un soldado—, te llama Careus, dice que vayas rápido.

—Bien, me tengo que ir; otro día terminaré la historia, te lo prometo.

—De acuerdo, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana Gabrielle.

Gabrielle se dirigió a sus aposentos, se sentó al borde de su cama y rememoró la historia contada por Diocles, en verdad era linda, sin embargo lo que necesitaba ahora era trazar un buen plan para lograr encontrar la cámara secreta de Horus.


	3. El templo

**_El templo_**

A la noche siguiente por fin estaba a unos pasos de conseguir revivir a Xena, y estaba en tiempo, pues dos noches más y habría luna llena.

—Muy bien, Diocles, quedarás a las afueras del templo.

—Pero es muy aburrido, ¿no habría forma de quedarme donde tú estés?

—Lo lamento, pero no —dijo Gabrielle—. Quiero hacer un recorrido y llevaré a otros guardias a puestos en donde pienso que es más vulnerable la entrada al templo.

—Será como tú digas.

Diocles se quedó en la entrada y Gabrielle dispuso a un hombre por cada esquina del templo, a los demás los mandó a los andamios preparados para la vigilancia aérea; una vez colocados los hombres lejos de ella se dedicó a buscar la entrada a la cámara secreta de Horus. Por fin, después de una revisión exhaustiva, al tocar la imagen de un halcón se abrió una pequeña abertura en la cual apenas podría entrar ella; sin pensárselo dos veces tomó una antorcha y entró. La abertura a cada paso se hacia más grande, hasta que por fin llegó hasta un cuarto bastante amplio con una serie de jeroglíficos que tapizaban todos y cada uno de los muros; había una abertura que daba a una especie de corredor bastante largo, el cual no era muy amplio, Gabrielle sin dudarlo siguió adelante paso a paso.

Al principio del recorrido iba de frente, sin embargo, metros más adelante se vio en la necesidad de ir de lado, puesto que el pasillo cada vez se iba estrechando, hasta que por fin Gabrielle sintió que ya no podía más, no obstante trataba de no darse por vencida. Regresó un poco y en donde le fue posible tener un poco de mayor movilidad se despojó de toda la ropa y armadura que traía puestas, regresó y esta vez pudo avanzar un poco más, con todo ello metros adelante ya no le fue posible seguir; sin embargo a lo lejos pudo distinguir claramente una especie de pasillo, y al parecer ahí comenzaba otra especie de cámara. Viendo que no era posible seguir adelante regresó, pero cuan grande seria su sorpresa al ver que en el lugar donde había dejado su ropa y armaduras se encontraba una niña como de cinco inviernos mirándola extrañada.

—¿Pero quién eres tu pequeña? —Le preguntó al tiempo que comenzaba a vestirse.

—Salí de casa y me he perdido, no sé como he llegado aquí, ¿puedes ayudarme a regresar con mi mamá?

—Por supuesto pequeña, ven, dame la mano.

Caminaron unos metros adelante y Gabrielle se percató de que algo no andaba muy bien, las paredes empezaron a moverse y cada vez se hacia más y más estrecha la salida, así que tomó a la pequeña, la subió a sus hombros y comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía, casi para llegar a la primera cámara se había hecho el espacio tan estrecho que a duras penas logró bajar a la niña.

—Ya no es posible que te siga acompañando —le dijo Gabrielle—. Pero, mira, el espacio que queda es suficiente para que tú puedas seguir adelante. Trataré de impedir que estas paredes sigan cerrándose para que puedas llegar a salvo hasta el otro lado.

Gabrielle colocó sus manos al frente suyo y haciendo presión en su espalda trataba de impedir que siguieran estrechándose más las paredes, la niña le miró conmovida por su sacrificio.

—¿Y tú?, si no te vas morirás.

-—Por favor, vete rápido, no hay tiempo y yo no importo. ¡Anda vete!, ¡vete ya! ¡Obedece!

La niña salió como Gabrielle le indicó, una vez que Gabrielle vio que la niña estaba a salvo se dispuso a morir, no había traído a Xena a la vida, pero ahora estarían juntas de nuevo en la muerte.

—Xena... Xena —susurró y sonrió ante el recuerdo de su amada guerrera.

Sin embargo en vez de que las paredes se siguieran cerrando algo increíble ocurrió: volvieron a su estado normal y Gabrielle salió rápidamente de ahí. La niña le miraba sonriente.

—Eres valiente y noble, habrías dado la vida por mí antes que salvarte tú misma. Pues bien, eres merecedora de estar aquí, sé lo que tratas de conseguir, así que solo te diré que has venido incompleta, necesitas tener contigo a la que intentarás volver a la vida y debes conseguir los ojos de Horus; estás cerca de obtenerlos... Trae contigo lo que te he dicho pues esto es la entrada a la cámara secreta de Horus, y una vez que te hayas adentrado no podrás salir. Ven mañana y yo te abriré las puertas, pero ven completa o no habrá manera de regresar.

Entendiendo Gabrielle que se encontraba frente algún tipo de guardián no dijo más, dio las gracias y se fue. Al salir de aquel lugar se sintió como nueva, sabía que estaba a punto de lograrlo, volvería a Xena a la vida. El resto de la noche la pasó buscando por donde le fue posible los ojos de Horus pero no lo consiguió, ¿en dónde podían estar?, ya había revisado con mucho esfuerzo hasta el último rincón del palacio de faraón y sin embargo no había tenido suerte, de tal forma que debían estar por algún sitio dentro de ese templo pero... ¿en dónde?

Recorrió palmo a palmo el resto del templo, hasta que casi al amanecer descubrió un pasadizo, entró en él llevando consigo una antorcha; el camino aunque era angosto afortunadamente no daba indicios de cerrarse sino al contrario, al final de aquel corredor se encontraba una pequeña cámara. Entró y entonces vio que en el centro de la misma se encontraba una estatua del dios Horus, en las cuencas de sus ojos se veían dos joyas rojas del tamaño de su puño.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo logré, lo logré!... Esos deben ser los ojos de Horus.

Al acercarse a tomarlos una ráfaga de recuerdos atravesó su mente desde el momento en que miró a Xena por primera vez, hasta el día de su muerte, para cuando tomó los ojos de Horus, se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas no dejaban de inundar sus ojos.

—Xena —musitó suavemente la bardo—, pronto estaremos juntas... Pronto.

Por otro lado, Xena despertaba de lo que parecía ser un largo sueño. Sus primeras palabras fueron para Gabrielle y después recordó que ya no estaba más a su lado, miró alrededor de ella, el lugar en el que se encontraba solo existía una pálida luz, todo lo demás era oscuridad.

—¿Amas a esa mujer? —Una extraña voz lleno todo el lugar—. ¡Responde! ¿Amas a esa mujer?

Delante de Xena apareció la imagen de Gabrielle quien se encontraba hablando con el jefe de la guardia siguiente, se veía hermosa, su cabello había crecido, su mirada y actitudes denotaban una enorme madurez.

—Más de lo que pudieras imaginar —contestó Xena sin dejar de mirar a la bardo.

—¡Mírala bien! ¡Porque quizá sea la última vez que la veas!

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Xena mirando hacia todos lados tratando de ubicar de donde provenía esa voz.

—Arriesgará la vida por ti. Intentará volverte a la vida... Si no lo logra jamás la volverás a ver... Sin embargo, si logra hacerlo, tendría que enfrentarse a la más cruel de todas las pruebas, y si falla su muerte será terrible, ¡y ni tú ni nadie podrá evitarlo!... ¿Crees en su amor?... ¿Crees ciegamente en el amor que esa mujer manifiesta por ti?... ¿Resistirá tu corazón romper el de ella, humillarlo, vejarlo, llenarlo de odio hacia ti?... Y a pesar de ello, ¿crees que te seguirá amando de la misma forma?

—¿A qué te refieres?... No entiendo.

—Sólo lo diré una vez, ¡sólo una vez!, así que presta cuidadosa atención. Si esa mujer logra volverte a la vida, tendrán que demostrar que su amor ha sido digno de que los dioses egipcios te vuelvan a la vida, para ello tu amor será probado de la siguiente forma. La tendrás que humillar, intentarás con todo lo humanamente posible alejarla de tu lado, tu corazón se romperá en pedazos, y tu alma se desgarrará, pues cada vez que desees decirle que le amas, deberás decirle que le odias, si no se lo dices convencida, en ese momento ambas morirán y jamás volverán a estar juntas en esta vida ni en la siguiente, y ni siquiera en la muerte. Si tu amor es tan fuerte como para soportarlo, habrás vencido.

«La prueba de ella será mantenerse a tu lado, no importándole cuánto le digas que la odias ni cuántos sean tus intentos por alejarla de tu lado. Si su amor por ti, después de la prueba sigue tan fuerte como en el momento en que logre volverte a la vida, ambas estarán totalmente libres, sus vidas continuarán su ciclo normal, y aunque mueran volverán a encontrarse en la siguiente vida. ¡Por ello, vuelvo a preguntarte! ¿Su amor logrará vencer esta dura prueba?... No es necesario que me respondas, pues la respuesta es para ti. ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer para impedir que ella siga adelante con su cometido!, solamente puedes observar, ella ha buscado este destino, ahora sólo resta esperar. Si logra volverte a la vida la prueba durará de luna llena a luna llena... Una cosa más, si ella llegara a fallar, la sangre le brotará por todos los poros de su piel, hasta morir, si cede ante tu actitud, le verás sangrar, entre más sangre más cercana será la hora en que ella decidirá alejarse de ti, y con ello ambas morirán».

—Pero ella... ella debe vivir, ella debe vivir... ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer?... ¡Respóndeme!

No hubo contestación, sin embargo Xena volvió a mirar a su amada bardo... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, sin lugar a dudas estaba hermosa, ¡cuánto la había extrañado!... No perdía detalle de cada cosa que la bardo hacía, pues la prueba era demasiado dura y no deseaba en lo absoluto perder a Gabrielle.

—Gabrielle... Gabrielle... —susurró.

"Bien, los ojos de Horus son míos, esta noche estoy de guardia en el templo y hoy habrá luna llena; volverás a la vida Xena, te lo prometo", pensaba Gabrielle.

Esa noche Gabrielle guardó en una pequeña bolsa la urna con las cenizas de Xena y los ojos de Horus, la amarró con cuidado a su cinturón y salió rumbo al patio principal en donde sus hombres le esperaban, listos para hacer la guardia de esa noche. Diocles tenía planeado pedirle esa misma noche que se casará con él; todo el día la había visto de muy buen humor y esa noche era perfecta. Tenía bien planeado todo, sabía que estaría como siempre a la entrada y cómo Gabrielle distribuiría a sus compañeros, así que con un pequeño soborno convenció a uno de ellos para intercambiar lugares, y mientras Gabrielle rondara por el interior del templo, él saldría a su paso y a la luz de la luna llena le pediría matrimonio. En lo que Diocles repasaba su plan la guardia comandada por Gabrielle llegaba al templo de Horus. Rápidamente la bardo instaló a los hombres tal como la noche anterior. Cuando Gabrielle se hubo retirado, Diocles intercambió su puesto en el interior del templo.

Gabrielle se dirigió directamente a la cámara secreta de Horus; Diocles oculto tras una columna observaba sus movimientos, Gabrielle ansiosa de llegar a la cámara lo más pronto posible no se percató de la presencia del joven soldado. Tras tocar la imagen del halcón la compuerta se abrió y Gabrielle se introdujo, rápidamente la pequeña puerta se cerró tras de ella.

—¿Pero qué demo...? —Diocles miraba la escena perplejo, ¿qué se proponía Gabrielle?... ¿Algún tesoro?... ¿O acaso sería...? ¡¿Podría ser que ella...?! ... ¿Gabrielle?...—. Ahora lo recuerdo, ese, ese nombre..., ella... ¿Gabrielle?... Ga... Gabri... Gabrielle...

Sin perder tiempo fue tras ella, pero no pudo ver cual imagen había tocado, así que de inmediato empezó a tocarlos al azar. Mientras tanto Gabrielle se encontraba ya dentro de la primera cámara, la niña guardiana abrió más el estrecho pasillo y Gabrielle tomando una antorcha se apresuró a seguir su camino, la luna pronto estaría en todo su esplendor, así que debía llegar lo más rápido posible. Después de mucho avanzar topó con una pared en la cual se encontraba una estatua del dios Horus. Gabrielle sacó las joyas rojas con cuidado y las colocó en las cuencas vacías, estos se iluminaron y de inmediato la estatua se hizo a un lado.

Gabrielle tomó de nueva cuenta los ojos de Horus y entró rápidamente al interior de la cámara, prendió las antorchas que se encontraban en las paredes de esa pequeña cámara, la cual se iluminó dejando ver numerosas inscripciones en las paredes. En el centro de la cámara se encontraba la estatua de Horus y frente de ella una urna grande. Gabrielle dejó a un lado de la urna las cenizas de Xena, mientras colocaba los ojos de Horus en la cuencas vacías de la estatua, Gabrielle reparó en una de las esquinas pues en ella se encontraba un esqueleto con vestidos finos y joyas preciosas alrededor del cuello, pareciese como si estuviera sentada esperando por alguien, sus cuencas vacías parecían observar con cuidado cada movimiento realizado por la bardo, lo que provocó en Gabrielle que un frío peculiar le corriera por la espalda.

Diocles tocó el halcón y de inmediato la compuerta cedió, sin pensarlo dos veces se introdujo dentro hasta llegar a la primera cámara, al llegar a esta la niña guardiana le esperaba con una antorcha en la mano.

—Tu destino te espera... —dijo de forma estoica la guardiana mostrándole el camino a seguir.

Diocles tomó la antorcha y cegado por los celos corrió en busca de la que él consideraba la traidora de su amor.


	4. Resurrección

**_Resurrección_**

—Así que la amante de la guerrera Xena... eres tú, Gabrielle.

Gabrielle no daba crédito, a la entrada de la cámara se encontraba Diocles, mirándola fríamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo... ¿qué es lo que intentas hacer? —preguntó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia los ojos de Horus—. ¡Está muerta y tratas de revivirle!, ¡¿verdad?!...

—Eso no te importa, Diocles... Ahora vete, no quiero lastimarte.

—¡Jamás!... ¡Te di mi amor!... ¡¿Y así me pagas?!

—¿De qué estás hablando?... ¿Cuál amor?... Tú para mí simplemente eres un amigo y como tal te pido que te vayas, este no es tu asunto... ¡Vete porque no quiero hacerte daño!

—¿Hacerme daño?, ¡por favor!... ¡He sido humillado! —poco a poco se acercó a la estatua de Horus.

—Será mejor que te vayas... ¿Qué no entiendes?

—¡No!, la que no entiende aquí eres tú, Gabrielle... ¡Deja descansar a los muertos en paz! —Y dicho eso tomó uno de los ojos de Horus en sus manos, Gabrielle tomó sus sais y se abalanzó sobre Diocles, quien parecía de la noche a la mañana haber obtenido una fuerza y destreza nunca antes vistas.

Unas cuencas vacías observaban la escena con sumo detenimiento.

—¡Basta, Diocles!, ¡devuélveme eso!

—¡Jamás! —Diocles lanzó la piedra roja a una de las paredes, y aunque Gabrielle se arrojó para tratar de alcanzarla esta se hizo pedazos frente a sus ojos.

—¡Y ahora...!

Gabrielle volvió el rostro para ver a Diocles alzar su espada en todo lo alto, listo para romper en pedazos la urna con las cenizas de su amada guerrera.

—¡Noooooo! —Gabrielle se arrojó contra Diocles clavándole sus sais en el cuerpo, en la mirada de Gabrielle se mezclaron el coraje, la frustración, el valor, la tristeza y su amor por Xena. La espada de Diocles quedó hundida en el hombro de Gabrielle, mientras este caía sobre sus espaldas.

—E... sa... mi... ra... da… —Se escuchó una voz de ultratumba, de la cual Gabrielle no se percató.

Gabrielle, con la cabeza baja, observaba con lágrimas en los ojos la palma de su mano derecha, en la cual se encontraba incrustada una pequeña parte de lo que anteriormente fuera uno de los ojos de Horus. Cerró los puños con fuerza, pues se sabía derrotada. Las cuencas vacías de la calavera parecían ojos oscuros que no dejaban de mirarla.

—He fallado... Lo... lamento tanto..., Xena... —La sangre corría por el brazo de Gabrielle, esta se arrancó de un tirón la espada de Diocles y la arrojó a un lado, Gabrielle era incapaz de sentir dolor físico, su dolor era más profundo, más intenso que el de una herida. Al ver su sangre caer, un recuerdo regresó a la mente de Gabrielle: la última parte de lo dicho por Sabak.

_"__Deberás vaciar tu sangre dentro de la urna sobre las cenizas de tu amiga, deberás estar de pie, no deberás caer, ni cejar, ni arrepentirte ni un solo instante, hasta que la última gota de sangre se haya vaciado de tu cuerpo, si no, tu sacrificio será en vano, y ya nada podrá hacerse, tu alma nunca cruzará el río de la eternidad y jamás volverás a ver a tu amiga..."_

—Lo lograré, lo... lograré -—repitió muy despacio para sí Gabrielle.

Xena, dentro del lugar donde estaba, se sentía frustrada al ser incapaz de hacer algo por la bardo. Gabrielle inmediatamente se levantó tomó las cenizas de Xena y las vació con cuidado dentro de la urna frente a la estatua de Horus. Tomó la espada de Diocles y se hizo dos cortes profundos en sus muñecas, la sangre comenzó a manar cayendo sobre las cenizas de su guerrera; en el rostro de Gabrielle se formó una sonrisa, la herida del hombro seguía sangrando y con ello su sangre abandonaría prontamente su cuerpo y así Xena volvería a vivir, y eso era suficiente para ella. Sin darse cuenta el esqueleto de la esquina comenzó a encarnarse y Xena por su lado comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente, cada vez un poco más, conforme Gabrielle vaciaba su sangre dentro de la urna.

—No, Gabrielle, detente, por favor... ¡No mueras... Gabrielleeee!

La joven guerrera hacia esfuerzos innombrables por mantenerse en pie a pesar de que todo alrededor le daba vueltas, y comenzaba a perder el sentido, aun con todas sus fuerzas fue incapaz de mantenerse en pie y poco a poco su cuerpo iba cayendo, sin embargo una figura femenina le sostuvo en pie, sus brazos y los de Gabrielle se convirtieron en uno y la sangre seguía fluyendo.

Xena terminó por desaparecer.

En seguida, un par de manos se asomaron por la orilla de la urna y de ella poco a poco emergió Xena. La mujer que sostenía a Gabrielle le dejó sobre el piso, posó sus manos sobre las muñecas de la bardo y las heridas se cerraron. Xena cayó al suelo en cuanto logró salir de la urna, era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer y no recordara como caminar, se arrastró hacia el cuerpo inerte de Gabrielle y se abrazó a ella con fuerza.

—No... no dejaré que mueras Gabrielle..., no dejaré que mueras..., te lo prometo. —Haciendo un esfuerzo mental sobrehumano consiguió levantarse, tomó entre sus brazos a Gabrielle, miró hacia la urna en donde aquella extraña mujer seguía vaciando su propia sangre, una luz inmensa llenó la cámara y un hombre apareció extendiéndole la mano a aquella extraña mujer de cabellos obscuros como la misma noche, ambos caminaron rumbo a Xena, el hombre tocó ligeramente el hombro de Gabrielle cerrando la herida, acto seguido ambos tocaron los hombros de Xena descendiendo un vestido blanco a través del perfecto cuerpo de la guerrera. Antes de que Xena pudiera articular palabra ambos desaparecieron en medio de una luz blanca.

—Gabrielle —susurró Xena mientras besaba los pálidos labios de su amada.

Xena llegó hasta la primera cámara, en donde le esperaba la niña guardiana, ésta se acercó a Gabrielle quien se encontraba en los fuertes brazos de la guerrera; pareciese que había muerto, sin embargo.

—La prueba que a continuación sufrirá, no se comparará con la que acaba de pasar.

—¿Qué?

—Traspasa ese muro noble guerrera y llegarás a Grecia, no temas, las almas han sido salvas y tus pecados lavados por la sangre de la mortal que llevas en brazos. Ahora viene lo más difícil. Que Ra las guíe en esta dura prueba.

La niña guardiana desapareció. Del muro que le indicara la guardiana comenzó a manar agua y el muro se desvaneció para darle paso a una cortina de agua, Xena la traspasó sin dar crédito a lo que veía: tras salir se encontró justo en medio de un bosque, los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron la cara de sorpresa de la guerrera al ver a Argo II pastando tranquilamente a unos escasos metros de donde ella se encontraba, incluso sus ropas ya no eran las mismas, una vez más portaba su traje de guerrera. El agua que escurría por el cuerpo de Gabrielle fue absorbida y conforme esto sucedía, la bardo poco a poco volvía a la vida. Xena, consciente de que de un momento a otro, Gabrielle recuperaría la conciencia, la depositó suavemente sobre el pasto mullido y volvió a besar los labios de su joven amante.

—Gracias —susurró la fuerte guerrera, intentando desatar el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta al ver que Gabrielle comenzaba a despertar.


	5. La prueba

**_La prueba_**

Tras unos minutos, Gabrielle recobró el conocimiento, sus ojos poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a la luz. Se incorporó un poco mirando en derredor suyo, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver a Xena junto a Argo II arreglando su silla como antaño, se levantó y corrió hacia ella.

—¡Xena!, ¡Xena!

El corazón de la guerrera dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz de la joven bardo, sin embargo, se volvió para mirarla de forma fría e indiferente. Gabrielle detuvo su paso al toparse con esos ojos azules fríos como el hielo, descontrolándose ante la actitud de la mujer que tenía frente de sí.

—Xena, ¿eres tú? —Gabrielle se acercó, tocando con mano temblorosa el brazo izquierdo de la guerrera.

—Por supuesto que soy yo. —Se soltó de Gabrielle—. ¿A quién esperabas? —preguntó dándole la espalda.

Gabrielle se asió de ella, las lágrimas le brotaron incontrolables.

—Xena..., ¡no sabes cuánto te extrañé!... ¡Cuánto soñé con este momento!

La guerrera controló la emoción que le embargó al tener a Gabrielle junto a ella, sabía que la vida de la bardo corría peligro si le demostraba aunque fuera un poco de ternura.

—Sí ya terminaste de decir estupideces, ¿podrías soltarme?... Me... molestas.

—¿Qué? —Gabrielle al oír eso le soltó, retrocediendo unos pasos—. ¿Qué sucede Xena?... ¿Por qué estás molesta?

—No tengo deseos de hablar, espero que tengas a donde ir, porque de ahora en adelante yo seguiré por mi propia cuenta, y eso significa que no quiero que me sigas, ¿entendiste, bardo?

—¿Bardo? ¿Propia cuenta?... ¿Qué quieres decir? —Las lágrimas traicionaron a Gabrielle, Xena al verlas le dio la espalda, pues sabía que su propio instinto la traicionaría y la abrazaría diciéndole cuánto la amaba.

—Sí quieres que te lo diga de otra manera, está bien: quiero que me dejes en paz, que no me sigas y que te olvides de mí; que hagas tu vida, no sé, que te cases, tengas hijos y seas feliz. Mi camino es ir sola por la vida y ni tú ni nadie puede evitarlo. No quiero seguir contigo Gabrielle, te has llegado a convertir en un verdadero fastidio. Además, ¿no estabas conmigo sólo porque querías ser como yo?, pues bien, ya lo eres; la última vez que te vi combatir en Japón me di cuenta de que ya no podía enseñarte nada más; así que tu deseo se cumplió, ya eres como yo... Ahora sigue tu propio camino, es hora de separarnos.

—Pero, Xena, por favor, yo no quiero separarme de ti. Es verdad que siempre te he admirado, pero más que ser como tú... yo... yo simplemente deseaba ser digna de ti, no quería convertirme en un estorbo del que te llegaras a fastidiar y me dejaras... Fue por eso que entrené con mucho ahínco para ser tan fuerte como tú, para serte útil, porque tú despertaste en mí esto que ahora siento y que es lo único por lo que vivo; lo hiciste cuando te vi por primera vez peleando y arriesgando tu vida por nosotras, unas desconocidas, y sentí algo extraño..., algo que nunca antes había experimentado, y cuando dijiste que te ibas algo se rebeló en mi, fue una ansiedad como la que nunca experimenté; después de tenerte frente a mí, no soportaba el hecho de que te fueras y me olvidaras. Ese sentimiento me inundo el corazón y la mente; tenía que convencerte de que me llevaras contigo y gracias a los dioses lo logré.

Xena permanecía en silencio, aparentemente indiferente a lo que Gabrielle decía.

—Siempre te expresé una admiración sincera, que no era otra cosa más que el velo tras el cual se escondían mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti, mis verdaderos sentimientos que por mucho tiempo guardé tratando de convencerme de que solo te admiraba, de que nuestra amistad era fuerte y profunda, de que sólo te quería como a una amiga, una gran amiga... Pero no fue así, no lo fue porque siempre sentí celos de todos aquellos que se acercaban a ti, y sé que tu también llegaste a encelarte de aquellos que se acercaron a mí y por los cuales llegué a mostrar cierto interés... Porque nuestra diaria convivencia nos llevó de la mano hacia el amor..., porque yo me enamoré de ti y el día que me di cuenta de ello hui cobardemente a los brazos de Pérdicas...

Xena revisaba los cascos de las patas de Argo II, ignorando a Gabrielle.

—Sin embargo, nunca, en ningún momento después de la boda dejé de pensar en ti, en ningún momento... Siempre estuviste conmigo..., todo el tiempo..., todo el tiempo, Xena. Por eso no sentí gran pena por la muerte de Pérdicas, pues ello me llevó de nuevo a tu lado y es ahí donde deseaba estar... Ese día..., ese día mientras tú me sujetabas, mientras sentía el contacto de tus manos en mí, en ese momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no lo salvaras... Deseé que Callisto no fallara..., porque deseaba estar contigo y no con él... Y yo sabía que me querías a tu lado..., porque tú y yo sabemos que pudiste haberlo salvado y sin embargo no lo hiciste..., porque deseabas estar conmigo tanto como yo contigo... Sé que lo sabes... Xena, te amo. Te amo tanto... —Gabrielle calló, esperando con angustia una respuesta, de sus ojos habían empezado a caer gruesas lágrimas.

Xena miraba hacia la lejanía de espaldas a la bardo, apretando sus puños con fuerza mientras recordaba todo aquello de lo que Gabrielle hablaba.

"Es cierto Gabrielle...", pensaba la guerrera. "Es cierto, pude haberlo salvado..., pero estabas junto a mí..., junto a mí y así quería tenerte siempre..., siempre. Cometí el peor de los crímenes por querer tenerte junto a mí para siempre... ¡Fui yo quien lo mató, Gabrielle!, aunque no haya empuñado el arma... Tu dolor es mi culpa por no haber impedido tu boda... Tú no eres culpable, Gabrielle, la única culpable soy yo y ese crimen es solo mío..., deja que yo cargue con la culpa, tú no mereces ese castigo... Te Amo... Te Amo tanto... Perdóname... Perdóname por lo que voy a decirte y por cómo voy a tratarte... Lo hago porque no quiero que mueras, y si después de esto terminas odiándome, lo tendré merecido por aquel crimen... aunque nunca dejaré de amarte... ¡Nunca!".

Finalmente, Xena se volvió para mirar a Gabrielle con la misma fría actitud.

—Hablas demasiado y no sé de qué demonios estás hablando... ¿Amor?... ¿Qué amor?... —sonrió sarcásticamente mientras le hablaba—. Solamente amé una vez y no ha sido a ti..., sino a Akemi... Todo lo demás ha sido simplemente deseo, capricho, y si alguna vez pensaste que te amaba fuiste una ilusa, ¡ahora conoces la verdad!

Los ojos de Gabrielle se abrieron enormemente mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalar por sus mejillas ruborizadas ante aquella confesión, las piernas le fallaron y se dejó caer, sus puños cerrados con fuerza, la cabeza gacha y las lagrimas huyendo de sus ojos sin piedad ni descanso. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, por un momento pensó que no se trataba de Xena, pero el haber mencionado a Akemi le hacía abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que era en verdad la guerrera... ¿Acaso todo aquello era verdad?... ¿Era cierto que nunca la había amado?... No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo, si tantas veces la había salvado, tantas veces la había escuchado decirle con sinceridad que la amaba... Las veces que la había besado la sintió tan sincera... ¿Y aquellas noches en que...?... ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?... ¿Era verdad lo que le decía?... ¿Era cierto?... No podía creerlo, se negaba a creerlo, debía ser alguna otra cosa, algo más; Xena no era así, no era así.

—No me importa lo… que digas..., Xena —dijo Gabrielle con la voz entrecortada—, no conseguirás alejarme de tu lado nunca, porque... porque... sé que me amas... No sé qué sucede, pero no te dejaré nunca, nunca... porque te amo.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo estoicamente la guerrera mientras montaba en Argo II y emprendía la marcha a paso tranquilo.

"Perdóname, Gabrielle, perdóname", pensaba la guerrera mientras apretaba con fuerza la rienda de la yegua.

Gabrielle levantó la mirada, los rayos del sol se colaban por entre las hojas de los árboles y caían sobre la figura de la persona que más amaba, sobre su adorada guerrera... En medio de su dolor se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que sonreía, pues aunque Xena ya no la amara, una vez más estaba viva y de nuevo la tendría de frente a ella. Se levantó enjugando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y con paso decidido siguió tras ella, convencida de recuperar el amor de Xena a como diera lugar.

El canto de las aves y los pasos de Argo II llenaron la mente de Gabrielle, la suave brisa que soplaba le refrescaba el rostro... Sí, qué bien se sentía; Xena estaba de nuevo con vida y ella seguiría a su lado pasara lo que pasara. Un suave escozor le hizo verse la palma de su mano derecha, ahí se encontraba incrustado un fragmento del ojo de Horus, trató de sacarlo, pero fue inútil, volvió la vista hacia el frente y pronto se olvidó de aquello al ver que Xena miraba en derredor suyo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Las hojas caídas de los árboles crujían al paso de Gabrielle y fue sólo entonces que se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en Egipto..., ¿en dónde se encontraban?... De momento nada le parecía familiar..

—Xena, ¿en dónde estamos? —Se animó a preguntar.

—Grecia —dijo sin volverse a mirarla.

—¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí?

No hubo respuesta, sin embargo estaba bien así, al menos le había respondido a una de sus preguntas; caminaba un poco lenta pues en verdad se sentía cansada, Xena se percató de ello, sin embargo no podía ayudarla; fue por eso que en poco tiempo Xena le sacó una ventaja considerable; la joven bardo solo podía observar como la persona que más amaba se alejaba cada vez un poco más de ella, tenía tanto miedo de no volverla a ver que sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza logró en poco tiempo alcanzarla de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no te largas de una buena vez? —dijo Xena con fastidio—. ¿No te das cuenta de que solo me estorbas?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Gabrielle contrariada

—No eres siquiera capaz de mantener mi ritmo, y eso que voy despacio, ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que te soportaré, Gabrielle?

—Yo... yo no...

—Es inútil, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?... Lárgate, Gabrielle, porque si no lo haces yo misma te mataré. —Se volvió para clavar sus frías pupilas en los ojos de Gabrielle.

—Xena... —susurró la bardo, deteniendo su paso.

Entre ellas se hizo un silencio que sólo era roto por el canto de las aves y los pasos de Argo II, un viento frío rozó el rostro de Gabrielle, sacándola del trance en el que la habían dejado las últimas palabras de la guerrera.

Como si fuera una autómata siguió caminando tras de Xena A pesar del cansancio que agobiaba a su cuerpo se mantuvo firme, recordando que había pasado por situaciones más duras tan sólo para saber cómo traer a Xena de vuelta la vida.

Por fin llegó la noche y la calma reino entre ellas, Xena sentada frente a la fogata miraba su cena cocinarse, mientras que Gabrielle se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, no deseaba en lo absoluto ser una carga para ella, así que también hizo su fogata, sin embargo no tenía ganas de cazar, se encontraba demasiado cansada como para intentar siquiera atrapar algo. Se recostó de lado viendo a Xena quien parecía estar viendo más allá del fuego, la luz de las llamas iluminaba el semblante sereno de la guerrera y Gabrielle disfrutaba admirándola, no importaba qué le dijera, ella jamás se iría de su lado, porque sabía que Xena no podía dejar de amarla simplemente porque si. El cansancio por fin la venció sumiéndola en un profundo sueño, en el que soñaba que aún miraba a Xena observar con detenimiento las llamas de su pequeña fogata. Xena se levantó en cuanto se percató de que Gabrielle dormía profundamente, se acercó a ella con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, se arrodilló y acarició suavemente el cabello dorado de su compañera, las lágrimas abandonaron los azules ojos de la guerrera, viajando a través de su rostro para terminar cayendo sobre sus piernas.

—Gabrielle —musitó—, tengo confianza en ti, creo firmemente en tu amor, nunca me has dejado sola, jamás me has abandonado, ni siquiera en la muerte; sé que podremos superar esto juntas, tengo puesta toda mi fe en ti, amor mío. —Depositó en su mejilla un beso fugaz y volvió a sentarse de frente a su fogata, sólo que esta vez miraba con intensidad a su amada bardo, quien parecía tener un agradable sueño.


	6. Vino

_**Vino**_

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Xena había vuelto a la vida y muchas eran las lágrimas que Gabrielle había derramado por seguir al lado de la guerrera, que cada vez se mostraba más irritable con la joven bardo.

Ambas caminaban en silencio por un camino que las conduciría a un pequeño poblado. Gabrielle era consiente de que ya no portaba más sus armas, las cuales seguramente se habían quedado en Egipto, y necesitaría conseguir dinero para poder comprar sus nuevas armas; en eso estaba pensando cuando tropezó y cayó, Xena detuvo su paso y se volvió a ver a Gabrielle.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Es que acaso ya no sabes ni caminar? - preguntó la guerrera con un dejo de fastidio en su voz.

—Tropecé, eso es todo —dijo la bardo mientras se levantaba.

—Estoy cansada de tus estupideces, Gabrielle, en verdad.

—¡Basta, Xena!, ¡basta! ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? —Gabrielle se acercó a la guerrera sujetándola con fuerza de los hombros—. ¿Tan grande ha sido mi pecado por volverte a la vida? ¿Tanto te molesta que te ame? —Gabrielle en verdad se mostraba bastante molesta—. Si es así, ¿por qué conviviste tantos años conmigo?... ¿Por qué me dijiste tantas veces que me amabas cuando en realidad no era verdad?... ¿Sabes qué?, esta bien... quieres que te deje, ¿verdad?

"Gabrielle", pensó Xena llena de angustia.

—Tanto me lo has pedido que estoy considerando seriamente hacerte caso... No tendrás que esforzarte demasiado para que termine por irme de tu lado para siempre.

Los ojos de Xena se abrieron enormemente al notar como un hilo de sangre escurría por la nariz de Gabrielle. ¡Era cierto!... ¡Gabrielle pensaba irse de su lado!... Al notar la mirada de Xena, Gabrielle la soltó y se llevó los dedos a la nariz, entonces vio que sangraba.

—¿Y esto? —Se preguntó la bardo mirándose las yemas de sus dedos manchadas de sangre.

Xena no decía palabra alguna, se encontraba indecisa observando como la sangre seguía fluyendo. ¿Qué debía hacer?... ¿Abrazarla y decirle que la amaba antes de que ambas murieran? ¿Decirle que habían fallado la prueba más importante? Gabrielle se limpiaba la nariz con el dorso de la mano, había notado la actitud de Xena, se tranquilizó porque se dio cuenta de que se había preocupado por ella, la sangre fue disminuyendo hasta que dejó de manar. Xena se sentía verdaderamente descontrolada, temblaba levemente, sabía que no podía dejar de decirle que se retirara de su lado y lo estaba haciendo tan convincentemente que lo estaba logrando; montó en Argo II y emprendió una pronta huida para que Gabrielle no se diera cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba. Dejando a la bardo perpleja con su actitud.

La guerrera cabalgaba a toda velocidad, las palabras de aquella misteriosa voz se hacían realidad, su corazón se destrozaba cada vez que tenía que insultarle y ahora Gabrielle estaba cerca de partir de su lado para siempre y con ello ambas morirían y jamás volverían a encontrarse, ¿no les bastó a los dioses egipcios el sacrificio que hizo Gabrielle dando casi su vida por la de ella?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué esta absurda prueba?... ¿Por qué?, La guerrera se hacia estas preguntas una y otra vez y de nuevo una vez más, tratando de encontrarle respuesta a ese extraño rompecabezas; el viento se llevaba consigo las lágrimas de la Princesa Guerrera, quien sentía que no soportaría seguir tratando de esa forma a la que ella más amaba en la vida.

Y Gabrielle seguía el camino en busca de Xena... ¿por qué se empeñaba en seguir detrás de ella?...¿Por qué simplemente no aceptaba el hecho de que era verdad que ya no la amaba?... ¿Por qué aún sintiéndose destrozada, seguía sus pasos?... No sabía las respuestas, lo único que le quedaba claro es que una fuerza le empujaba a seguir detrás de ella, y en el fondo creía en aquella fuerza que le daba animo a seguir y seguir no importando que sucediera, pues el amor no se puede acabar de la noche a la mañana.

Xena llegó a una pequeña aldea y de inmediato buscó la taberna, necesitaba beber algo que le ayudara a tranquilizarse y Argo II debía descansar de esa dura cabalgata a la que la guerrera la había sometido; un joven atendió la yegua de Xena y ella entró a la taberna donde de inmediato se dirigió a la barra y solicitó un tarro con el vino más fuerte que tuvieran, de inmediato le fue servido y ella lo bebió casi de un solo trago.

\- ¿Y bien, le sirvo más? - preguntó el vetusto tabernero.

Xena asintió con la cabeza, mientras el hombre aquel llenaba el tarro de nueva cuenta, Xena dio un vistazo al lugar, no era nada fuera de lo común, hombres aquí y allá, algunos bromeando, otros comiendo y algunos otros a punto de iniciar una pelea. Su vista se posó en la entrada pues acababa de llegar un hombre corpulento, de barba oscura bien arreglada, colgaba al cuello un par de cadenas de oro, en las manos tenía esclavas y anillos del mismo material adornados con piedras preciosas, excelentemente vestido, a leguas se notaba que era rico, ¿Qué estaría un hombre como él haciendo por esos lugares?, en realidad a Xena no le importaba.

El hombre entró mirando con desprecio a los que allí se encontraban, detrás de él caminaba una joven de larga y almendrada cabellera, que lucía un vestido azul cielo que solo le dejaba al descubierto la base de su cuello, sus manos y sus pies desnudos, al verla, Xena recordó a Gabrielle, pues calculó que debía tener más o menos la edad que tenía la bardo cuando la vio por primera vez. El hombre llegó a la barra y pidió un tarro con el mejor vino que tuviera. Xena volvió la mirada a su propio tarro y al ver el oscuro líquido se sumergió de nuevo en sus cavilaciones, pero pronto volvió a la realidad pues el ruido de un sonoro golpe le hizo volver el rostro a un lado, mientras veía a la chica en el suelo con su mano sobre la mejilla y aquel hombre inclinándose para tomarla de los hombros con fuerza y con ello levantarle.

—¡Eres una estúpida bestia, inútil! ¡Mira cómo me has manchado la ropa! —vociferaba el hombre mientras sacudía con violencia a la joven, ésta sólo le miraba llena de pánico.

La joven cerró los ojos al ver que el hombre alzaba la mano para volver a golpearla, sin embargo los abrió poco a poco al no sentir nada, y para su sorpresa vio a una alta mujer morena que sujetaba con fuerza la mano de aquel corpulento hombre, quien le miraba lleno de estupefacción.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —inquirió el hombre, sin dejar de mirar los fríos ojos de la mujer que tenía frente a sí.

—Tu peor pesadilla si no dejas en paz a esa joven —dijo seriamente mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano del hombre obligándolo a soltar el brazo la muchacha.

—¿Quién te crees que eres?... ¡Ella es de mi propiedad!, ¡es mi esclava!... ¡Entiendes? Y puedo hacer con ella lo que se me venga en gana. —retó a la guerrera con la mirada.

—Lo lamento —dijo Xena mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sarcástica sonrisa —, pero la palabra esclava no existe para mí, así que será mejor que la liberes de su esclavitud... o si no…

—O si no ¿qué? —El hombre se soltó de la mano de Xena—. No sabes con quien te has metido, lo lamentarás. —El hombre sonrió mientras les gritaba a sus guardias personales que al momento llegaron—. ¡Háganla pedazos! —ordenó el hombre.

Los hombres atacaron a Xena, sin embargo ella los derrotó uno a uno hasta que solo quedó un montón de hombres regados por el suelo. Xena se acercó al sujeto espada en mano.

—¡Y bien! ¿Qué dices ahora? —Xena acercó el frío acero a la garganta de aquel hombre que la miraba azorado.

—Esta bien, esta bien, por favor guarda eso..., yo, yo haré lo que digas.

—Sabía que entenderías. —Xena guardó la espada.

Aquel hombre sacó de sus ropas una bolsita y la dejó sobre la barra, después tomó a la joven y en rápido movimiento la arrojó sobre Xena, mientras que él salía huyendo.

—¡Es tuya! — gritó poco antes de salir de la taberna.

Xena sostuvo a la joven en sus brazos mientras miraba como el cobarde huía, se volvió a mirar a la chica que mantenía abrazada, la joven levantó el rostro mirando los azules ojos de la mujer que tenía frente así.

"¡Pero que hermosa mirada!", pensó Xena al ver esos grandes y expresivos ojos color gris, en los que se encerraba tanto dolor y tanta tristeza que Xena se olvidó por un momento de sus propios problemas... ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer tan hermosa como ella fuera tratada así por ese tipo?... Le sujetó de la barbilla delicadamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? —preguntó con dulzura.

La joven asintió con la cabeza. Xena no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos, ¡eran impresionantes!... Al subir su otra mano hasta el hombro de la joven esta hizo un gesto de dolor. Xena rompió las mangas del vestido de aquella joven mujer, indignándose de lo que vio enseguida, enormes moretones pintaban la piel blanca de aquella chica, en el rostro de Xena se dibujó un gesto de molestia que hizo que la joven bajara su cabeza avergonzada, como si fuera ella quien hubiera causado ese malestar en la mujer que tenía frente así.

Sin embargo Xena le sentó en una mesa y en ese momento el estómago de la joven protestó debido a la falta de alimento, ante lo cual levantó la mirada llena de miedo como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes. Xena se dio cuenta de ello.

—¡Tabernero!, tráele a la joven algo de comer.

Cuando el tabernero se retiró, Xena volvió a mirar a la joven.

—¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? —preguntó mirándola detenidamente.

—Best... best... bestia... i... inútil. —dijo tímidamente la joven.

—¿Cómo? —Xena le miró extrañada.

—Besti... bestia... inútil —repitió la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Eso no es un nombre... debes de tener alguno.

La joven encogió los hombros, en señal de que no sabía qué contestarle.

—De acuerdo, ya pensaré como te llamarás.

El tabernero llegó con un plato de sopa caliente y un gran trozo de pan y lo dejó sobre la mesa, la chica miraba el plato y el pan, pero no daba la menor muestra de atreverse siquiera tocar el plato.

—¿Qué esperas, pequeña?, adelante, come.

La chica contestó sin mirarle.

—No puedo mi ama usted debe comer primero.

—De acuerdo, no comeré, pero si beberé algo, y antes de que me termine mi bebida quiero que esta comida haya desaparecido de mi vista ¿entendiste? —La joven sólo asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Tabernero! —gritó Xena—, tráeme una jarra de vino y un par de tarros.

Al poco rato llegó el tabernero con la jarra y los tarros, los dejó sobre la mesa y Xena le sirvió un poco a la joven, quien después de que Xena diera su primer trago se animó a comer. Sin duda el tipo aquel era un verdadero desgraciado, pues la joven comía como si en su vida hubiera probado alimento. En cierta forma Xena le miraba complacida, se sentía gustosa de haber hecho algo bueno después de tanto maltratar a Gabrielle...

"Gabrielle... ", pensó Xena, mientras la fugaz alegría de sus ojos se veía ensombrecida por el recuerdo de su querida bardo.

Poco después llegó Gabrielle y justo estaba entrando cuando vio que una hermosa joven sentada de frente a Xena, le tomaba la mano y se la besaba.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Xena un tanto cuanto extrañada.

—Gracias por la comida, mi ama. —La joven le obsequio una sonrisa tan linda que Xena sin proponérselo le regresó el gesto.

—Hola —dijo Gabrielle, sentándose junto a ellas—, espero no interrumpir nada —miró a Xena con cierto resentimiento—. ¿Puedo saber cómo se llama tu amiga?

—No lo sé, aún no le he puesto nombre.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Gabrielle extrañada, volviendo el rostro para ver a la joven que aún no soltaba la mano de su nueva dueña.

Xena miró a la joven detenidamente, cosa que para nada le agradó a Gabrielle.

—Creo que de ahora en adelante te llamarás Lerey.

—¿Lerey? —preguntó Gabrielle—, ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?

—Gabrielle eso es algo que a ti no debe interesarte... ¿de acuerdo?... Ella es mía.

Gabrielle abrió enormemente los ojos al escuchar las últimas palabras de Xena..., ¿qué quería decir con eso de que era suya?

—¿Podrías ser más específica? —La bardo le miró con incertidumbre.

—La acabo de liberar de un sujeto que la tenía como esclava —respondió la guerrera con indiferencia.

—Eso... eso significa que la liberaste ¿cierto? —La bardo miró a Xena con cierta duda pues la guerrera no dejaba de mirar a Lerey.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Tienes familia? —Le preguntó Gabrielle a la joven.

—Sólo si mi ama lo permite contestaré —dijo la joven mirando a Xena.

—Adelante, contesta —dijo Xena.

—No, no tengo familia —expresó con tristeza.

—¿De dónde eres? —preguntó Xena.

—No… no lo sé mi ama, hace mucho tiempo que estoy sola; de mi niñez solo tengo un recuerdo que es un barco, creo que viajaba en él pero fue atacado, alguien me aventó al agua y pude sostenerme de un pedazo de madera. Llegué a la playa y un hombre se hizo cargo de mí junto con otras mujeres, después supe que nos iba a vender como esclavas; desde ese día he tenido varios amos y ahora Dios me favorece por tener una dueña como tú, mi ama —Las lágrimas de la joven se dejaron entrever en sus preciosos ojos, mientras le obsequiaba a Xena una sonrisa tan sincera, que la dura guerrera se dobló ante ese gesto.

Xena apretó suavemente la mano de Lerey, le sonrió y le miró con ternura, con lo cual provocó que la bardo por dentro se colmara de celos.

—De ahora en adelante eres libre Lerey —dijo Xena—, descuida, ya nadie podrá hacerte daño. ¿Sabes lo que significa la libertad? —Lerey negó con la cabeza—, pues bien —continuó Xena—, la libertad es el tesoro más preciado que puedes tener, vivir libre sin ataduras, ir a donde quieras sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, disfrutar de tu soledad y hacerla tu amiga. Yo no soy tu ama Lerey, soy simplemente tu amiga.

—Pero...

—No, no digas nada, sé que estás asustada pero descuida te prepararé para que puedas ir sola e independiente por la vida.

Ante tales palabras la bardo se tranquilizó, pero... ¿por qué diablos no le soltaba la mano a la muchacha?, eso la tenía hasta el fastidio. Gabrielle se levantó y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de ello, la bardo se sentó frente a la barra y pidió algo de beber que le quitara el amargo sabor de boca que le provocaba el ver a Xena tan bien acompañada.

—¡Oye! —dijo el tabernero al momento de entregarle la bebida a Gabrielle—, eso de ahí junto es de tu amiga, el hombre que trajo a esa joven la dejó ahí encima.

Gabrielle sin mucho ánimo tomó la pequeña bolsa, en realidad estaba pesada, la abrió encontrando dentro una buena cantidad de monedas de oro. Se volvió para mirar a Xena y de nuevo la joven tomó la mano de Xena y depositó sobre ella una vez más sus labios carmesí. Gabrielle cerró la pequeña bolsa y la arrojó con fuerza sobre Xena, esta solo tuvo que levantar el brazo para que el pequeño bulto quedara atrapado en su fuerte mano, miró a Gabrielle de reojo.

—Es tuyo —dijo la bardo sonriendo de manera celosa y dicho eso se llevó el tarro a la boca y bebió de él hasta vaciarlo por completo.

El tabernero se sorprendió de que lo bebiera tan de golpe.

—Sírveme otra —Gabrielle dejó el tarro sobre la barra mientras seguía con la mirada fija sobre Xena y su acompañante.

—¿Y vas a pagar tú o lo hará tu amiga?, porque mira que te estoy sirviendo del mejor vino.

Xena iba a decir algo pero Gabrielle le cayó con sus palabras.

—Por supuesto que ella va a pagar... ¿sabes? —Se volvió a mirar al tabernero— me debe la vida… —Se volvió para mirar a Xena quien le veía seria—. Así que lo menos que puede hacer es pagarme los tragos y una habitación. —De nuevo miró al tabernero sujetándolo de las ropas con fuerza—. ¿No lo crees?, además tiene con qué pagar.

El tabernero le sonrió nervioso y de reojo miró a Xena quien con gesto de resignación admitió que la rubia tenía razón. Gabrielle le soltó mientras su mirada se dirigía de nuevo hacia Xena y Lerey. Las primeras estrellas de la noche comenzaban a dibujarse en el firmamento nocturno, Xena seguía hablando con Lerey y Gabrielle continuaba vaciando el vino que tarro a tarro llenaba el tabernero, para cuando las estrellas tomaron su lugar en el manto de la noche Gabrielle se encontraba totalmente ebria, hablando cuanta incoherencia le venía a la mente.

—¿Sabes?... fui hasta Egipto por esa mujer... Sí... hasta Egipto —le decía al tabernero que seguía llenado el tarro—. Tú nunca has ido a Egipto, ¿verdad?

—No, nunca he ido.

—Pues bien..., ¿sabes a qué fui?

—¿A buscar a tu amiga? —preguntó el tabernero mientras limpiaba un tarro con un trapo viejo.

—No, no, no, no..., fui a guardarle luto... A... guar... darle... lu... to—. Llevándose el tarro a los labios tomó un gran trago de vino.

—Creo que has bebido bastante, porque yo veo a tu amiga muy viva.

—¡Qué? —Gabrielle dejó de beber y miró seriamente al tabernero—. ¡Si te digo que… fui a guardarle luto... fui a guar… darle luto! ¿enten… diste?

—Sí, perdona. —El tabernero supuso que era mejor dejarle hablar y no decir nada más.

—¡Fui hasta Egipto, por ella!... me enfrenté... —tomó un gran trago de vino—, me... enfren... enfrenté a un tipo enorme... enorme —decía Gabrielle con aspavientos—, ¿y... sabes que hice con él?..., ya se acabó..., llénala otra vez. —El tabernero le sirvió—. ¡Aaahhh, así esta mejor! Tanto hablar ¿sabes?... te puede secar la garganta... ¿Qué... qué te estaba diciendo?.

—Algo de un hombre enorme.

—¡Oohhh! Sí, sí, era enorme, me atacaba por aquí y por allá... Yo no tenía manera de... derrotarlo... lo golpeaba y... —bebió de nuevo—, lo golpeaba... y no le ha... cía nada... Pero al final lo maté... de un solo golpe...

—¿De un solo golpe? - interrogó el tabernero que ya se había entusiasmado con la narración de Gabrielle.

—Sí, así es... De un solo golpe.

—¿Pero cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó el hombre con curiosidad.

Gabrielle se levantó y dando traspiés se acercó a Xena y con una agilidad increíble para lo ebria que estaba, tomó el chakram de la guerrera, quien enseguida se puso en pie.

—¡Qué haces Gabrielle? —Xena trató de arrebatarle el arma.

—No... no... no... no, Xena, déjame —decía mientras manoteaba en el aire—, déjame... mostrar... le a mi amigo... como derrote... a ... a... ¿cómo se llamaba?... no, no lo recuerdo... ¡ah!, pero eso sí... ¡era enorme!... ¡enorme!

—Gabrielle ¡devuélveme eso ahora mismo!

—¡Shhhh! —Gabrielle se llevó el dedo a sus labios—. ¡Shhhh!..., ¿qué va a pensar mi amigo, si escucha que me gritas?

—¡No me importa, Gabrielle! —dijo al tiempo que estiraba su mano para tomar el chakram.

Gabrielle dio un salto mortal hacia atrás aterrizando con dificultad sobre una de las mesas.

—Mira, amigo… —Le dijo al tabernero—, esa mujer... me enseñó que hay... que hay... ¿Xena?... ¿Qué me enseñaste?... bu... Bueno... ol... olvídalo... ¡Aahh! sí me dijo que había que buscar... que... bus... car... el a... áng... ángulo.

—Gabrielle, no lo hagas —ordenó Xena, acercándose a ella.

—¡No me interrumpas... traidora!... ¿Qué, qué te decía amigo? ¡Ah! Sí... busqué... bus... qué el ángulo, y entonces yo —Gabrielle lanzó el chakram al aire, este golpeó en una pared y con un salto y con mucha suerte, Xena logró atraparlo antes de que se incrustara en un tipo que estaba tirado de borracho sobre una mesa.

—Bueno... ella lo desvió... pero... a... aquel tipo se le in... incrus... tó hasta el cerebro, y lo maté —dijo Gabrielle mientras torpemente bajaba de la mesa y se volvía a sentar en su lugar.

Xena se acercó a Gabrielle bastante molesta.

—Muy bien Gabrielle, es suficiente. —Le sujetó con fuerza del hombro.

—¡Déjame!, ¡no te atrevas a tocarme! —Gabrielle le miró con rabia.

—Escúchame Gabrielle!

—¡Qué me dejes, te digo!... —La bardo se soltó a llorar—. No... no... no, no quiero escucharte..., de... deja... déja... me... en paz… vete con ella... —Gabrielle bebió un enorme trago de vino.

—¡Con un demonio, deja de beber! —Xena le arrebató el tarro a Gabrielle.

Gabrielle le miró con verdadero enojo.

—No... no necesito... nada de ti Xena... na... da —Gabrielle se giró de frente a los hombres que estaba sentados bebiendo—. ¿Quién... quién, quiere... invi... tar... me un trago?

Al instante varios hombres se levantaron de sus asientos sonriéndole y gritándole al tabernero que le sirviera lo que ella quisiera.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —preguntó Xena sujetándola de los hombros y acercando su rostro al de ella.

—Tú... lo di... jiste... Xena..., así que... yo... yo puedo... hacer... lo que quiera... Sir... sírveme otra —dijo Gabrielle al tabernero—. Mira, Xena, si tu ya no... me amas... pues... ya qué... ¿no?... —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿O no? —Se volvió a ver al tabernero, quien solo levanto una ceja y miró a la alta guerrera—. ¿Entonces?... —miró de nuevo a Xena—. ¿Qué te... importa lo... que ha... ga?

Xena le miró seriamente y cuando el tabernero puso el tarro sobre la mesa, la guerrera casi lo mata con la mirada.

—Tienes razón, Gabrielle —dijo Xena de manera estoica—, tienes razón... —La liberó de sus manos y le dijo al posadero—: Quiero dos habitaciones, una para ella —señaló a la bardo—, y otra para la chica y para mí.

El posadero le indicó donde podían dormir, Gabrielle se llevó el tarro a la boca y lo bebió como si en ello le fuera a ir la vida. Xena y Lerey se encaminaban rumbo a las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones, cuando Gabrielle gritó a todo pulmón.

—¡Muy bien chicos!... ¡El que... lo... gre... derro... tarme... se irá conmigo a la… cama!

Ante tales palabras Xena apretó con fuerza los puños, mientras era testigo de cómo todos los hombres del lugar se ponían en pie y aventaban a un lado las mesas para llegar más pronto a la rubia mujer. Gabrielle bebió un trago más y de inmediato se puso en pie. Xena tragaba saliva al ver que Gabrielle no tendría oportunidad para vencer a esos hombres y menos sin sus armas, sin embargo se quedó sorprendida al ver la manera en que iban cayendo uno a uno sus rivales... Mirando la destreza de la rubia mujer, Xena se preguntaba cómo era posible el que Gabrielle pudiera moverse de esa forma estando en el estado en que se encontraba. De pronto un hombre sacó su espada y Gabrielle de una patada lo desarmó, tomó el arma en sus manos y se enfrentó a tres hombres armados derrotándolos uno a uno con una facilidad impresionante.

"¿Cómo es posible?", se preguntaba una y otra vez Xena sin dejar de prestar atención a los movimientos de la bardo. "¡Esto es impresionante! ¡No es posible que tenga esa agilidad!..., ¿cómo es que la adquirió?

Por fin Gabrielle desmayó a su último oponente con un duro golpe en la nuca.

—¡Sír... veme... otro tra... go! —ordenó Gabrielle al estupefacto tabernero—. Creo que… —dijo mirando al viejo—, esta noche... dormiré... sola —sonrió limpiándose el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano.

El tabernero le dio la bebida a la bardo, quien lo bebió con parsimonia. Xena estaba sorprendida por la habilidad de Gabrielle, pero también muy preocupada por la cantidad de vino que estaba consumiendo, sabía que si seguía bebiendo de esa forma seguramente su cuerpo no lo soportaría. Se encaminó hacia Gabrielle con paso decidido, pero a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, detuvo su paso de golpe pues la bardo tocó la piel de su garganta con la espada que empuñaba con la mano izquierda, mientras continuaba bebiendo su trago con los ojos cerrados. Xena se sorprendió a tal punto que abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, nunca le conoció tales habilidades, ¿cómo le fue posible obtenerlas tan solo en el tiempo que ella estuvo muerta?

—¿Sorprendida..., guerrera? —preguntó la bardo mientras abría sus verdes ojos, mirando a Xena de soslayo—. ¿Sabes? —continuó hablando—, todo... esto fue... por ti... yo... necesitaba... fuerza… —Gabrielle se levantó de su asiento con paso tambaleante—. Sí..., fuer... fuerza y... habili...dad, para regresarte a... a la vida.

Gabrielle bajó la espada y la soltó de su mano, tomó el tarro de la barra, pero Xena se lo arrebató. la bardo le miró con la mirada extraviada.

—¿Qué qui... quieres? —preguntó torpe la bardo.

—Sube a dormir.

Gabrielle sonrió irónicamente ante aquella orden, miró con cuidado el rostro de Xena y se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos.

—Está bi… está... bien. Pero... solo si duermo... en... la... misma... cama que tú.

—Gabrielle —bufó molesta Xena—, no digas estupideces.

Gabrielle le soltó enérgicamente las manos.

—Muy bien... —dijo Gabrielle, mirando a Xena con enfado—. Lu... lucha contra mi..., si yo gano... dor... mirás con... migo, si pierdo... me iré a dormir... sola.

Antes de que Xena pudiera articular palabra se encontraba siendo atacada por Gabrielle, la guerrera apenas pudo esquivar el golpe de la bardo, quien le estaba atacando realmente en serio, La rubia tomó la espada y se fue encima de Xena, quien se cubrió del golpe con su espada. ¡Pero qué fuerza, poseía Gabrielle!, si Xena quería detenerla debía pelear en serio y con toda su fuerza. Gabrielle sentía el deseo de ganar a como diera lugar, lo que aumentaba en ella la fuerza y agilidad de sus múltiples golpes que en varias ocasiones hicieron contacto con la guerrera, sin embargo Xena dio por terminado el encuentro al asestarle en un momento de descuido, un fuerte golpe que dejó en la inconsciencia a Gabrielle; jadeante por el esfuerzo de la lucha, Xena guardó su espada y cargó a Gabrielle entre sus cálidos brazos.

Lerey seguía de pie en la escalera observando en los ojos de su nueva dueña un dolor más allá de lo comprensible. Esperó a que Xena subiera para ir ella detrás de su ama; Xena entró en una de las habitaciones y recostó a Gabrielle sobre la cama, le cubrió con la manta, tomó una silla y la acercó junto a la cama dejándose caer sobre ella y lanzando un gran suspiro.

Lerey encendió las velas que se encontraban en la habitación y pronto el cuarto se vio lleno de luz.

—Ve a la habitación de al lado, Lerey, y descansa.

—Mi ama debe hacerlo, yo vigilaré a su amiga.

—No —dijo Xena, mirándole cansada—, es mi obligación cuidar de ella; por favor, haz lo que te pido.

Con resignación Lerey salió del cuarto, la imagen que vio antes de cerrar la puerta, fue la de Xena acariciando con ternura el revuelto cabello de la mujer que yacía sobre la cama.


	7. Luna llena

Luna llena

Los días siguieron pasando en aquella pequeña aldea, Xena pasaba mucho tiempo con Lerey, le enseñaba a ser independiente y algunas técnicas básicas de combate con el fin de que ella sola pudiera defenderse; Gabrielle seguía siendo objeto de la indiferencia y ofensas de Xena, pero aún así la bardo se negaba a separarse de su lado.

—Muy bien, esta noche acamparemos, Lerey.

—De acuerdo, am..., perdón, quiero decir Xena.

—Así está mejor —dijo Xena, mientras entraban de nuevo en la taberna.

Gabrielle había decidido darle una mano al viejo tabernero, pues ya la edad le restaba fuerzas para atender el lugar; el viejo estaba agradecido con la bardo, ´porque desde que ella atendía el lugar las ventas habían subido, y cómo no, si Gabrielle estaba en su mejor forma. Xena y Lerey subieron a su habitación, la cual compartían desde que Gabrielle, después de tremenda resaca, se juró a sí misma no volver a tomar, al menos no en esa cantidad.

Xena ni siquiera había mirado a Gabrielle y Lerey le siguió como siempre, un paso atrás de Xena y con la cabeza baja, como si aún fuera su ama.

—Bueno ¿qué vas a hacer, muchacha? —preguntó el tabernero a Gabrielle, quien suspiró resignadamente.

—No lo sé, Talius, cada día espero un milagro, una señal o tan siquiera una pista que me ayude a entender su actitud —dijo con amargura.

—Es extraño, pero siento que tu amiga sufre, ¿no te has dado cuenta? —El tabernero le miró pensativo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Gabrielle le miró confundida.

—Bueno, si dejaras a un lado tu propio pesar y la observaras más detenidamente te darías cuenta de ello —sonrió el viejo tabernero—. ¿Sabes?, los años no pasan en vano, jovencita. —El tabernero se sonrió.

—Hacer a un lado… mi propio... pesar —repitió muy despacio y en voz baja para sí

—Sí, así es —dijo el tabernero mientras miraba en dirección de la entrada—. ¡Oh, mira, los primeros clientes del día! Atiéndeles, ¿quieres?

—Sí, sí, en seguida.

Mientras tanto, Xena platicaba con Lerey en la habitación.

—Creo que has progresado mucho en poco tiempo, Lerey —dijo la guerrera mirando hacia la lejanía a través de la ventana.

—¿Así lo crees? —preguntó tímidamente la joven.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo con entusiasmo la guerrera mientras se giraba para mirarla.

Lerey le miraba con admiración y Xena no pudo hacer más que recordar los primeros viajes con Gabrielle, quien en muchas ocasiones le había mirado de aquella forma, solo que ahora no eran aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, sino esos melancólicos ojos grises. Se acercó a Lerey y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

—¿Quieres decirme algo? —preguntó tranquila la guerrera.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó admirada la bella joven.

—Aunque no lo creas tengo vasta experiencia y sé cuando alguien me pregunta con la mirada —sonrió ante la tímida sonrisa de la chica.

—Yo... —dijo la chica con timidez—, bueno, quería preguntarte… —La chica bajó la mirada mientras que un ligero rubor cubría sus hermosas mejillas — Si... si no hubieras conocido a Gabrielle y hubiera sido yo la que hubiera compartido tantas cosas contigo..., ¿tú... tú... sentirías por mí lo mismo que sientes por ella? —Lerey levantó la vista para ver la cara de enternecimiento de Xena.

—Lerey —dijo con voz suave—, sin duda eres una linda persona y sinceramente no sé si sería el mismo afecto, pues aún no termino de comprender como surgió este sentimiento por ella... Fue algo que simplemente sucedió. Ahora que lo pienso, quizá fue porque la admiraba por completo, su espíritu, su vitalidad, su candor; su nobleza: su inocencia, hasta su terquedad —sonrió—. ¿Sabes?, siempre deseé ser como Gabrielle y me sorprende tanto el hecho de haber causado en ella admiración; sí, así como la que tú sientes por mí —Xena acarició la mejilla de Lerey con el revés de su mano, la joven cerró los ojos para disfrutar la caricia—. Tú tienes tantas cualidades que… tal vez sí me hubiera enamorado de ti.

—Gracias —dijo la joven.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad Xena.

—Por ser honesta conmigo. —Lerey le miró con un dejo de tristeza—. Pero si la amas ¿por qué es que la alejas de tu lado?

—Es una larga historia, pequeña —suspiró.

—Me gustaría que me la contarás, si es que deseas hacerlo.

Xena le miró reflexivamente. "¿Y por qué no?", pensó. En cierta forma deseaba desahogar la tristeza que llevaba dentro. Xena accedió.

Por otro lado, Gabrielle seguía meditando sobre las palabras del viejo tabernero. Tal vez era verdad y Xena sufría, pero ella ciega en su propio dolor no se había dado cuenta de ello. Un nuevo brillo surgió en los ojos de Gabrielle, era el brillo de la esperanza; por un momento se sintió la persona más egoísta de mundo por solo pensar en ella misma y no darse cuenta de lo mucho que tal vez sufría su mejor amiga. El ánimo volvió a su corazón y decidió hablar con Xena en cuanto ella bajara.

Transcurrió todo la mañana antes de que Xena bajara junto con Lerey, ésta miró en dirección de Gabrielle, le notó diferente, ya sonreía. Qué bonita era, qué fuerte y qué valiente; se sentía un poco celosa, pero Xena la amaba, y ella había sido tan buena al otorgarle su libertad que haría todo lo posible porque Xena fuera feliz, pero todo dependía de Gabrielle, que solo tendría que soportar ese día ya que esa noche habría de haber luna llena y con ello la prueba terminaría.

Gabrielle al ver a Xena se acercó a ella tragando saliva y temblando levemente, si bien ya tantas humillaciones de Xena para con ella le habían dejado algo recelosa.

—Xena, ¿podemos hablar?

—¿De qué, bardo? —Xena ni siquiera le miró.

—Bueno yo... solo..., yo… —Gabrielle dudó, ante la seriedad de Xena.

—¿Vas a balbucear todo el día o vas a hablar, bardo? —Le sonrió de forma mordaz.

—No, no es nada. —Gabrielle se dio la vuelta dejando a Xena seguir su camino.

La bardo no pudo definir si el hecho de no haber insistido en aclarar las cosas había sido porque no podría soportar un insulto más de ella, o bien porque ya se estaba cansando de seguir detrás de Xena, demostrándole que la amaba, para que ella solo se burlara de sus sentimientos. Antes de que Xena saliera de la taberna tomó a Lerey de la mano y con ello el ánimo de Gabrielle terminó por derrumbarse; Xena sin duda parecía contenta con Lerey, tal vez su tiempo con ella había llegado a su fin, tal vez se había dejado matar para ya no estar con ella, tal vez..., tal vez..., tal vez...

Su mente era todo un rompecabezas y el sentimiento de impotencia se combinaba con el dolor, la frustración y el desengaño. No le perdonaba a Xena haber jugado con sus sentimientos, ¿por qué le había dicho en reiteradas ocasiones que la amaba si no era verdad? ¿Qué estaba haciendo de su vida al lado de Xena?, aunque la amara con toda el alma ¿no sería mejor dejarla libre? ¿Por qué obligar a Xena a estar con ella cuando le pedía que se fuera? Si el amor era libertad tal vez era hora de demostrarle que en verdad le amaba; si Xena quería que le dejara en paz, tendría que aceptarlo aunque con ello el alma y el corazón se le partieran en mil pedazos. Se llevo la mano a la nariz, pues nuevamente comenzaba a sangrar, tardó un buen rato, pero poco a poco la sangre disminuyó hasta que por fin cesó.

Pasaba el mediodía y Gabrielle seguía cavilando sobre lo mismo, sabía que debía dejar a Xena si es que eso la hacia feliz, sin embargo una parte de ella no se resignaba a perderla; sin duda había pasado mucho tiempo a su lado y bastantes habían sido las cosas que vivieron juntas, muchos los problemas, alegrías, tristezas y demás como para dejar las cosas simplemente así. Pero ¿qué hacer? Xena no se prestaba para hablar y ella misma no tenía ya casi fuerza para soportar los desplantes de la guerrera.

Salió a las caballerizas. Al entrar vio a Lerey cepillando a la yegua de Xena, ahora era ella la que compartía cosas al lado de la Princesa Guerrera; ¿había perdido ya por completo?, sí, tal vez así era, entonces, ¿por qué esperar más?, ¿por qué hacer mayor la agonía?, ¿no era más fácil montar en el caballo de al lado y salir huyendo de ahí? Sí, tal vez era lo mejor. Se acercó al caballo que estaba comiendo paja tranquilamente al lado de donde se encontraba Argo II, tomó la silla de montar y la colocó sobre el lomo del brioso corcel.

—¿Te vas así nada más? —preguntó Lerey sin dejar de cepillar a Argo II.

—¿Te importa? —sonrió burlona Gabrielle.

—A mí no me interesa, pero veo que no eres digna de Xena.

—¿De qué hablas?, no puedes decir nada puesto que no sabes nada acerca de mí.

—Te equivocas, pues Xena me ha contado todo sobre ti, pero veo que está muy equivocada en cuanto al concepto en el que te tiene, pues no eres más que una cobarde, manifestando un patético amor.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —Gabrielle se acercó sujetándola de los hombros con fuerza-. ¿Quién te has creído? ¡No tienes idea de lo que he hecho por ella!...

—¿Y lo que ha hecho ella por ti? —preguntó firmemente la joven.

La pregunta de Lerey descontroló a Gabrielle y fue soltándola poco a poco mientras recordaba las veces que Xena estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por ella. ¡Era cierto!, Xena numerosas veces le salvó la vida, incluso dispuesta a dar la suya a cambio de la de ella. Pero el comportamiento de Xena después de que revivió fue tan diferente, que en cierta forma se sentía derrotada y traicionada.

—¡Qué más da! —dijo Gabrielle al tiempo que sentía un escozor en su mano derecha—. Si Xena quiere que me vaya, entonces yo... —La nariz de Gabrielle comenzó sangrar.

—¡Estúpida! —espetó Lerey mientras su mano golpeaba con sonora bofetada el rostro de Gabrielle—. ¡Sí en verdad le amaras como dices, seguirías luchando por ella, no importándote nada!..., ¡¿oíste?!, ¡nada!

—Yo... —Gabrielle le miraba con asombro, nunca imaginó esa clase de comportamiento en esa chica.

—No importa cuánto pase o qué suceda. —Lerey le dio la espalda para ocultar sus lágrimas—. Si te vas en verdad la perderás para siempre, entiéndeme bien, ¡para siempre!, pero si logras soportar solo un poco más... tan solo un poco más, entonces..., bueno —suspiró—, creo que he dicho demasiado. Hoy por la noche irás en mi lugar a acampar con Xena, yo me encargaré de la posada, y no te estoy pidiendo un favor, te lo exijo.

—¡Qué? —Gabrielle se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la joven.

—No tengo nada más que decirte.

Lerey salió de las caballerizas, dejando a Gabrielle sorprendida y confusa.

—Que fuerte es, me ha sacado sangre —decía la joven rubia mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

Sentada sobre el lomo del caballo Gabrielle pensaba en lo dicho por la joven, sin duda algo se cifraba en sus palabras, ¿pero qué era?, ¿Acaso quiso decir que Xena no quería comportarse de esa forma con ella?, no, por supuesto que no, eso era imposible... ¿o... no?... rememoró de nueva cuenta todos los momentos que vivió con Xena antes de que ella muriera, en sus ojos había amor, lo mismo que en sus palabras, lo mismo que en sus caricias y de igual forma en su última promesa, entonces ¿por qué?... Decidida, Gabrielle bajó del caballo y retiró la silla del lomo del animal. Sí, era cierto, no podía darse por vencida, ¡lucharía por la guerrera hasta el final!

* * *

Esa noche en el bosque, sentada frente a una hoguera se encontraba una mujer, vestía una capa que le cubría hasta la cabeza, echaba al fuego pequeños trozos de madera, mientras escuchaba pasos que poco a poco se acercaban a ella, la tensión surgió en los hombros de la mujer, y el trozo de madera que sostenía en la mano impidió que esta cerrara con fuerza el puño; su respiración se fue descontrolando, una especie de ansiedad combinada con nervios y un poco de incertidumbre se apoderó de ella: por fin, saliendo de detrás de unos arbustos la figura de la Princesa Guerrera se dio paso y con seguridad se acercó a la mujer, cuya cabeza gacha le impedía ver su rostro.

—Veo que sabes hacer una fogata, Lerey —dijo Xena mientras se sentaba al lado de la mujer—. Parece ser que la primera lección podemos saltárnosla. —La mujer sentada a su lado solo asintió con la cabeza—. No sabes cuánto deseaba que llegara este día, esta noche habrá luna llena y cuando esta esté en el cenit entonces todo, todo... bueno ya sabes el resto. No sabes cómo anhelaba estar aquí, no hubiera podido resistir estar cerca de ella más tiempo.

"¿Cómo?", pensó la mujer.

—No es fácil para mí estar cerca de ella —continuó Xena—, hoy tú misma la viste, siempre creí que ella..., bueno, sé que es así.

"No puedo entenderte", pensaba aquella mujer que de vez en cuando seguía echando trozos de madera al fuego.

—Le enseñé todo cuanto sabía y ahora creo que durante el tiempo en que estuve muerta aprendió mucho, mucho más. Sus movimientos son magníficos y su velocidad no tiene comparación... —Xena se levantó con la mirada puesta sobre el limpio firmamento—. ¡Mira!, la luna está casi en posición, solo un poco más, solo un poco más.

"¿La luna?", pensó la desconcertada mujer.

Xena se arrodilló a espaldas de ella y le abrazó tiernamente.

—Me alegra no estar sola —musitó—, qué bien que estés conmigo, no sé si al regresar la encontraré, pero lo sabré de inmediato, tú sabes por qué. ¿Puedes creer que a pesar de cómo la he tratado no se ha ido?, muchas veces me he preguntado qué es lo que la detiene, ¿por qué no se va? —Xena le dejó de abrazar y se volvió a levantar mirando nuevamente hacia el cielo—. Solo faltan unos segundos y entonces tu y yo podremos...

—¿Qué, Xena? ¿Qué significa ese "podremos"? —preguntó con voz alterada la mujer, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Gabrielle! —Xena se asombró de tener frente a sí a la bardo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pensé que podríamos hablar, aclarar las cosas y el porqué de tu comportamiento para conmigo, pero ahora… no lo sé —Gabrielle bajó la cabeza.

Xena miró de nuevo al cielo la luna llena estaba en todo su esplendor por fin había llegado al cenit.

—Gabrielle —susurró la guerrera.

—Te diré... —habló triste la joven bardo—. Te diré porque estoy a tu lado y por qué a pesar de cómo me has tratado sigo contigo... —Le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—, porque te amo..., porque nunca dejaré de quererte, no importa cómo me trates... Porque tal vez soy una idiota, por no darme cuenta de que a quien quieres ahora es a Lerey y no a mí, y sin embargo yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Simplemente porque te amo. —Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.

En ese momento de la mano de Gabrielle manó una luz roja que envolvió a ambas mujeres, haciéndolas cerrar los ojos, y al volver a abrirlos se sorprendieron al ver el lugar en que se encontraban: era la recámara de la hermana y futura esposa del faraón, esta se encontraba de pie cerca de su lecho, en su mirada se reflejaba una gran angustia, escuchó desde fuera una orden y un hombre fuerte, alto, de finas facciones entró en seguida a la habitación real.

Gabrielle caminó hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que podía atravesar las cosas como si se tratase de un fantasma. Xena se dio cuenta de ello también, ambas se miraron confundidas. Desviando la vista, Gabrielle pudo observar cómo se desarrollaba ante sus ojos la misma escena que Diocles le había contado, acerca de la princesa y el general egipcios. Las dos griegas observaban atentamente lo que ocurría, hasta el momento mismo en que el general egipcio, tras matar al invasor, caía a los pies de la princesa, gravemente herido. Ella, al ver el sacrificio del valiente general se arrodilló junto a él sin importarle la condición social y lo abrazó.

—¿Por qué, por qué? —preguntaba entre sollozos la princesa—. ¿Por qué me has defendido si te he tratado tan miserablemente?

—Po... por... que... Te... amo. —Fueron sus últimas palabras, mientras las lágrimas de la princesa caían sobre el rostro del general, quien reflejaba en su exangüe rostro la felicidad de aquel que entrega la vida por amor.

El escenario cambió abruptamente y ahora las dos mujeres griegas se hallaban dentro de la cámara de Horus. Y ahí estaba la misma princesa egipcia con las cenizas de su enamorado colocándolas frente a los ojos de Horus, sin embargo una voz llenó el recinto y Xena quedó petrificada al reconocerla, era la misma voz que le había hablado en aquel sitió misterioso mientras se encontraba muerta.

—Tú... —dijo la voz severamente—, tú quieres volver a este mortal a la vida..., pero no se te ha de conceder lo que suplicas, pues un amor como el que este mortal te ha demostrado jamás, en opinión de los dioses, volverá a existir. Es por eso que en castigo y por despreciar amor tan grande, te condenamos los dioses egipcios a permanecer en esta tumba, aguardando a que otra persona posea un amor tan grande como el que a ti te manifestó este noble general. Incluso muerta le has de esperar y has de volver a la vida, pues te ordenamos vaciar tu sangre mortal para que ayudes a aquel que demuestre un valor, un coraje y un amor similares a aquel que ahora yace en cenizas. ¡Vacía, pues, sus restos dentro de la gran urna y prepárate a esperar! Si llegara aquel gran amor se te perdonará y podrás encontrarte con aquel que ahora descansa en la tierra de los muertos.

En ese momento los ojos de Horus desaparecieron y la joven fue a sentarse a un rincón con la mirada puesta sobre la entrada que en ese momento fue sellada. La luz roja se desvaneció y Gabrielle y Xena se encontraban de vuelta en el bosque, las maderas del fuego crepitaron.

—¡La prueba ha concluido! —Una estruendosa voz, la cual pareciese haber venido de todas partes, inundó el bosque—. Ninguna de las dos morirá, pues aunque aquella que entró en mi cámara, pensó en rendirse, su corazón se negaba a hacerlo, y aquella a quien se le ha pedido destrozar el corazón y el alma de quien ama, ha logrado soportar la penuria de cargar el dolor inmenso de devolver un insulto por cada palabra de amor, y así evitarle la muerte eterna, Un amor similar existió, un amor similar existe, y ahora creemos que volverá a existir. ¡La prueba ha terminado!

De la mano de Gabrielle salió la pequeña incrustación del ojo de Horus y esta se desvaneció. Ambas mujeres cayeron al suelo cada cual inmersa en sus pensamientos.

"Yo entré a esa cámara. Mi amor era similar al de aquel general", pensaba Gabrielle, recordando el momento mismo en el que entró a la cámara de Horus y se enfrentó a Diocles".

"Para saber si el amor de Gabrielle era tan fuerte como el de ese general egipcio se nos impuso esta prueba", conjeturaba Xena. "Yo debía hacer todo lo que la hermana del faraón le hizo a aquel general…, humillaciones, insultos, indiferencia... Y Gabrielle debía vivir en carne propia todo lo que aquel hombre tuvo que soportar."

"Esta ha sido la peor de las pruebas que he tenido que enfrentar", reconoció Xena en silencio, cerrando los ojos mientras recapitulaba su comportamiento.

"Es por eso que Xena me hizo sufrir tanto...", Gabrielle alzó la mirada viendo a la Princesa Guerrera temblar levemente.

Gabrielle se levantó, solo era audible el crujir de las maderas que alimentaban el fuego. Xena se puso en pie, toda ella temblaba mientras se daba valor para mirar a Gabrielle a los ojos, por los que brotaban las lágrimas sin freno.

—Gabrielle... yo —decía la guerrera mirando enternecida a la bardo.

—Xena. —La voz de Gabrielle se ahogaba en el llanto.

—Perdóname... Perdóname... —suplicó la guerrera.

Gabrielle bajó la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y emprendió la marcha. Xena se quedó estática, por más que ordenaba sus piernas no le obedecían, Gabrielle seguía caminado, el dolor que se le había presentado en ese momento le obnubilaba la razón. De pronto recordó las palabras de Lerey, advirtiéndole que si se iba perdería a Xena para siempre.

Gabrielle detuvo su paso, por un momento se puso en el lugar de Xena, ¿es que acaso ella no hubiera actuado como lo hizo la guerrera, si en ello hubiera estado en peligro la vida de su mejor amiga?, se volvió para mirar a Xena a quien las lágrimas traicionaban descendiendo de sus preciosos ojos azules para acariciar sus mejillas.

—¡Maldición Xena! —gritó Gabrielle con la voz ahogada— ¡Si tuviera mis armas, te juro que las clavaría justo ahora en el corazón! —bajó la cabeza apretando con fuerza los puños, las lágrimas no dejaban de descender por sus encendidas mejillas.

—Ga... bri... elle - Xena temblaba visiblemente.

La bardo corrió en dirección de Xena.

—¡Xena! ¡Te amo!, ¡te amo, Xena! —gritaba Gabrielle mientras abrazaba a su Princesa.

—¡Gabrielle!, ¡perdóname!, ¡perdóname! ¡Lo lamento tanto! Tanto…

—Claro que te perdono… Era una prueba que debíamos superar juntas a cambio de nuestra felicidad.

Al estar abrazadas se diría que se trataba de un solo ser, Gabrielle levantó la cabeza y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de esa mujer que tenía enfrente de ella, le sonrió y le miró como deseaba hacerlo aquel día que la vio de vuelta a la vida, Xena le miraba con un amor infinito en sus ojos, una vez más su mirada volvía a ser cálida y dulce para con el amor de su vida.

—Xena —dijo Gabrielle, con la cabeza recargada sobre el pecho de la guerrera.

—Dime, Gabrielle.

—Si vuelves a decirme bardo en ese tono que usabas últimamente, te juro... ¡te juro que te mato!

—Y ahora sé que sin duda lo lograrías.

Ambas sonrieron, mientras seguían disfrutando el estar juntas, la hoguera comenzaba a extinguirse y pese a ello las dos mujeres siguieron perdidas la una en los brazos de la otra, en ese momento, no había tiempo, ni espacio, ni materia, nada, no había nada absolutamente nada, solo ellas dos, la luna llenaba de tonos azulosos el bosque; los rayos de luna les bañaban y Xena y Gabrielle no daban muestras de querer romper ese abrazo. Por fin la voz de Gabrielle rompió el silencio.

—Has de haber sufrido mucho.

—No tanto como tú —respondió triste la guerrera.

—Creo que ambas sufrimos de manera muy dolorosa.

—Así es.

—Pero sabes… —Gabrielle se soltó de los brazos de Xena, para mirarla frente a frente y tomar sus manos entre las suyas—, creo que ha valido la pena, pues ahora me siento mucho más unida a ti.

—Gabrielle —susurró la guerrera.

La bardo le sonrió, le ofreció sus labios y Xena los aceptó depositando sobre ellos un beso dulce y tierno que fue subiendo de intensidad y ambas se adentraron en los dominios de Eros y Afrodita, entregándose por completo una vez más, sellando su amor eterno con amorosas palabras, tiernas y apasionadas caricias, dulces besos, mezclando el aroma de sus pieles para conjugar un solo aroma, el del amor, el de su amor.

El tiempo pasó sin que les importara, lo único que bastaba para ellas dos era que de nuevo estaban juntas, una al lado de la otra, sintiendo el latir de sus corazones, su suave respiración y el calor que sus cuerpos emanaban envolviéndolas en un dulce sueño, en un tierno abrazo que las fusionaba como lo que siempre han sido: una sola alma.


	8. Como la primera vez

**_Como la primera vez_**

Era de madrugada, el fuego de la hoguera se había apagado hacia ya muchas horas, Xena y Gabrielle yacían dentro de una manta abrazadas la una a la otra, el sueño de Xena parecía tranquilo, sin embargo el de Gabrielle no era así, bajo sus párpados sus ojos se movían rápidamente y su respiración estaba ligeramente agitada, al poco rato las lágrimas descendieron sobre sus mejillas y ella se levantó de súbito gritando el nombre de su amada.

—¡Xena! ¡No!, ¡no me dejes!... ¡No mueras! —Los ojos de Gabrielle se abrieron enormemente mientras volteaba en todas direcciones, los brazos de Xena la envolvieron en un cálido abrazo.

—Tranquila, Gabrielle, tranquila, todo ha sido una pesadilla.

—¡Oh, Xena! —Gabrielle le sujetó del rostro mirándola con detenimiento, aún lloraba—. Por favor, dime que esto es cierto, que estas de vuelta, que estás viva. —Le suplicaba con voz trémula su joven amante.

—Sí, Gabrielle, estoy viva y es gracias a ti. —La acurrucó entre sus brazos meciéndola suavemente— Aquí estoy, Gabrielle, escucha el latir de mi corazón, siente el calor de mi cuerpo.

Gabrielle cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente el aroma dulce de la guerrera,esa fragancia y su calor fueron tranquilizando a Gabrielle, el latido del corazón de Xena era tranquilo, sereno, rítmico, la joven rememoró el sueño.

—¿Sabes? —dijo ya más serena—, soñé que corría en tu busca otra vez en aquel bosque en el que te enfrentaste tu sola a todo ese ejército, casi podía escuchar tus gritos y el sonido de las flechas atravesando el aire, pero por más que intentaba llegar a ti, simplemente no podía. —Se abrazo más a la guerrera—. No podía. Y después…, después me vi otra vez de frente a tu cuerpo que aún colgaba sin… —Las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos—. ¡Oh,Xena, fue... tan duro!

—Sssshhhh, Gabrielle, no llores, todo aquello quedó en el pasado, muy atrás, hoy tenemos una nueva oportunidad y hay que saber aprovecharla. —Xena acarició el rubio cabello de la joven bardo.

—Xena...

—Mmmhh.

—Márcame.

—¿Cómo? —Tomándola de la barbilla con suavidad, Xena hizo que Gabrielle le mirara—. ¿En qué forma? —preguntó mirándole sus verdes esmeraldas.

—Con tus besos. Marca con tus besos mi cuerpo. —Gabrielle acarició los labios de Xena—. Soy tuya, te pertenezco casi desde que dejé mi aldea para ir detrás de ti.

—Lo sé. —Xena acarició el rostro de Gabrielle con la yema de sus dedos—. Y el día que te entregaste a mí… —Xena suspiró regalándole una dulce sonrisa a su bardo—. Me ofreciste los Campos Elíseos ¿sabes?

Comenzaba a clarear en ese apartado rincón del bosque y las aves comenzaron sus trinos.

Xena le fue recostando hasta dejarla de espaldas al suelo, mientras que ella se acostó de lado recargada sobre un codo y con su mano libre acarició los hombros de Gabrielle, luego le besó el cuello.

Gabrielle acarició su mejilla contra la de Xena mientras acariciaba el brazo de Xena del hombro a la punta de sus dedos al mismo tiempo que Xena bajaba por su cuello llenándolo de suaves caricias. Xena envolvió la boca de su bardo con la suya besándole como lo hiciera la primera vez. Gabrielle correspondía entregándose a ella por completo. La morena mujer subió sobre el cuerpo de su joven amante.

—Necesito... hacerte mía. —La respiración de Xena comenzaba a delatar su deseo.

—Quiero ser tuya por completo, y… Xena..., ámame como lo hiciste la primera vez. —El aliento dulce de Gabrielle llenó los sentidos de la guerrera.

—Como la primera vez —repitió Xena mientras miraba con amor los verdes ojos de la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

Xena retornó a la boca de su amante, le besó con mayor intensidad, mordió delicadamente el labio inferior de la rubia mujer provocando que la bardo gimiera con profundidad, Xena pasó sus labios por todo el rostro de la bardo, bajando ligeramente por su cuello y sus hombros, lugares en los cuales se detuvo succionando la delicada piel de la rubia que ahora profundizaba sus gemidos incitando en Xena el deseo de satisfacerla. Xena bajo un poco más atrapando con una mano uno de los senos de Gabrielle mientras que con su boca jugaba con el pezón endurecido de la bardo. Sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, Xena se deslizó a un lado del cuerpo de su joven amante la mano que tenía libre descendió desde el estómago de la bardo en suave caricia rumbo a la entrepierna de la joven bardo. La guerrera se adentró en ese lugar tan deseado por ella sus dedos recibieron la tibieza de la humedad que ahí imperaba, le acarició por completo recorriéndola con parsimonia, rozando cada pliegue con suavidad y dulzura.

—Eres deliciosa —gimió Xena—, ¡tan exquisita! —Xena subió hasta el oído de Gabrielle—. Antes de aquel día, ¿imaginabas que así sería la primera vez?

—No... mmmhh —gimió la bardo, perdiendo un poco la conciencia en las palabras pues el placer le obnubilaba el pensamiento.

—¿Te gusta? —Xena envolvió con su boca el lóbulo de la oreja de Gabrielle.

—Sí, mu... cho, ¡aaahhmmm! —La voz de Gabrielle delataba su excitación.

—Me gustas —susurró Xena en el oído de la rubia.

—¡Aahhh! Xena, mmmmhh... —Gabrielle atrapó la boca de Xena con la suya besándola con pasión, entrega y amor.

Las caderas de Gabrielle seguían el ritmo impuesto por Xena, ésta le levantó suavemente hasta sentarla, Xena retiró su mano delicadamente de la entrepierna de la bardo ocasionado en esta una protesta. La guerrera sonrió ante ese gesto.

—No querrás que acabe tan pronto..., ¿ verdad, mi amor? —Le habló al oído en un cálido susurro mientras se sentaba detrás de la bardo y aprisionaba con sus dedos los endurecidos pezones, apretándolos con suavidad al mismo tiempo que le besaba en la nuca, el cuello y en su espalda, enviando numerosas olas de placer al centro de su cuerpo.

—¡Mmmmhh!, ¡oooohhh! Síííí, Xena... así, ¡ammmhh! —Gabrielle se había rendido a las caricias de Xena, en ese momento no existía nada más que su guerrera, la mujer a la que amaba con todas sus fuerzas y la única capaz de llevarla a niveles innombrables de placer.

Xena hizo descender su mano una vez más hasta la sensitiva entrepierna de Gabrielle, mientras lamía con suavidad el cuello de la bardo, cuya respiración era profunda, Xena tomó el rostro de Gabrielle haciendo que esta le mirara a los ojos.

—¿Te gusta, lo que te hago? —preguntó Xena con voz profunda.

—Sí... —contestó Gabrielle con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¡Por favor…! —suplicó con ansia.

Xena resbaló dos de sus dedos sobre la cálida humedad de la bardo hasta llegar a la fuente de la misma; Gabrielle cerró por un momento sus ojos, disfrutando la caricia que le había sido proporcionada, colocó sus manos tras la cabeza de Xena y la atrajo hacia ella para fundirse en un dulce beso, en tanto que Xena deslizaba sus dedos dentro y fuera con lentitud deleitándose en la suavidad de su bardo; las caderas de Gabrielle seguían los movimientos de Xena tal cual si fuera una danza, sincronizándose a la perfección, la guerrera acariciaba con su mano libre el cuerpo de Gabrielle de arriba a abajo y de nuevo una vez más y otra vez y una vez más; se liberaron de ese beso y Xena le miró a los ojos.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó la guerrera. Gabrielle asintió con la cabeza—. Necesito escucharte, dime que me quieres. —La intensidad se había incrementado y Xena era consciente de que su joven amante pronto llegaría a la cima del éxtasis.

—Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… —Las dulces palabras de Gabrielle llegaron al corazón mismo de Xena grabándose muy profundamente en ella.

—Gabrielle —susurró Xena acariciando por completo el rostro de la bardo con su mano para luego depositarla sobre uno de los suaves y curvilíneos senos de la joven rubia.

Xena deslizó sus dedos fuera de la calidez interna de la mujer que amaba y se centró sobre ese menudo músculo que se encontraba henchido de placer, la guerrera arremetió contra el cuello de la bardo incitando en Gabrielle profundos gemidos; jugó con el pezón, apretándolo ligeramente pero con firmeza... Los movimientos de Gabrielle le indicaron a Xena que estaba punto de llegar a la cumbre.

—Mírame, Gabrielle, mírame.

Gabrielle giró la cabeza para mirar los intensos ojos azules de la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza el negro y sedoso cabello de su bella amante.

—¡Dioses, Xena! ¡Aaahhh!, ¡Te amo!... ¡mmmhh!, ¡Te amo!... ¡Te amooo! —Gabrielle sintió tocar los Campos Elíseos en ese momento; fue un orgasmo sumamente intenso y prolongado, su cuerpo se estremecía, cerró lentamente sus ojos no sin antes ver en los de Xena una profunda satisfacción y una sonrisa que derritió su corazón.

Xena abrazaba el tibio cuerpo de su joven amante, le cubrió con la manta pues el frío de la mañana comenzaba a sentirse, Gabrielle mantenía sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza apoyada en el fuerte hombro moreno, su cuerpo totalmente relajado embonando perfectamente bien en el de Xena.

—No me dejes nunca —susurró Gabrielle, mientras exhalaba un profundo suspiro.

—Nunca —repitió suavemente Xena en el oído de la joven rubia.

—Nunca —repitió Gabrielle—, nunca—volvió a suspirar; descanso sus manos sobre las de Xena las cuales rodeaban en un suave abrazo la cintura de la joven bardo.

Xena enterró su rostro en el revuelto cabello de Gabrielle y suspiró de manera tranquila y relajada. Se hizo un silencio entre ambas mujeres, el cual era roto solamente por los trinos de los pajarillos que daban los buenos días a un sol tierno y cálido que comenzaba a entibiar el aire de la mañana.

—Me gustas, Xena —habló Gabrielle, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios—, me gustas mucho, toda tú me gustas. Cuando te vi por primera vez me impactaste, tu habilidad, tu fuerza, esa mirada encerrando tantos misterios... Gracias a los dioses que te conocí; me siento la mujer más afortunada del mundo, ¿sabes?

—¡Ah, ¿sí?! —preguntó Xena sonriendo, retirando su rostro del cabello rubio de la mujer que tenía delante de ella, y con una mano tomó el rostro de Gabrielle ladeándola para que esta le mirara a los ojos—. Mmmmmhhh —Xena le miró con detenimiento—, ¿afortunada? —preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios que a Gabrielle se le antojo hermosa.

—¿Bromeas?, ¿sabes cuántos hombres, mujeres, ¡oh, sí!, y un dios en particular, darían todo lo que tienen porque les miraras como me miras a mí?

—No, no sé cuantos —Xena sonrió más ante la cara de confusión de la bardo.

—¿Cómo que no sabes?, si eres tan... —Gabrielle delineó los rasgos de Xena con dos dedos mientras le hablaba-, tan hermosa, tan perfecta, tan única... tan irrepetible.

Xena no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Qué es tan cómico? —preguntó Gabrielle con el ceño fruncido.

—Perdona, mi amor, pero en lo de irrepetible..., mmmhh... ¿recuerdas a Diana, y a Meg y a esa... virgen...

—¡Oh, sí! —interrumpió Gabrielle sonriendo—, tienes razón, pero bueno, solo físicamente se parecían a ti... —Acercó su boca a la de Xena—. Tú eres verdaderamente única.

Gabrielle besó profundamente a Xena, le parecía increíble tenerla de regreso, se recostaron y poco a poco se fue acomodando sobre el cuerpo de su alta y fuerte guerrera, llenando de besos cada parte de la piel morena de Xena, respiró con profundidad su aroma, tocó con infinito detenimiento cada parte de su cuerpo, percibió con todos y cada uno de sus sentidos el estremecimiento de la mujer que amaba; grabó en su mente cada gemido, cada suspiro que esa mujer le obsequiaba; se deleitó por completo en el cuerpo que ahora yacía debajo de ella, llevó a su alma gemela al borde del éxtasis entregándole cuanto placer era capaz de ofrecerle, y por fin sintió a Xena liberarse, y con ello ella misma se liberó de todo aquello que había sido dolor.

Ahora ya nada importaba, ahora era nuevamente feliz, era tan feliz que no pudo evitar ceder a las lágrimas; se abrazó con fuerza a Xena dejando salir por fin todo aquello que tanto la había atormentado, todo aquel dolor que había reprimido durante tanto tiempo. Xena la sostuvo sobre ella, acariciándole el cabello sin decir ni una sola palabra, permitió que su bardo se desahogara por completo y así finalmente Gabrielle descansó su alma.

Xena sintió el relajamiento de su joven amante, de esa mujer que le arrobaba el alma y el pensamiento, sabía que dormía y no haría nada por interrumpir tal tranquilidad; cerró lo ojos envolviendo con sus brazos ese ser llamado Gabrielle.

.

.

**_(Nota: esta historia aún no termina, hay más capítulos)._**

**_._**


	9. Tiempo 1ª Parte Dos hermanos

**_Tiempo. 1ª Parte: Dos hermanos_**

Era más de mediodía, Gabrielle cocinaba una liebre que Xena cazó, ambas se miraban y sonreían, se sentían las personas más dichosas del mundo, la guerrera se acercó a Gabrielle mirándole de forma juguetona.

—Oye, Gabrielle..., ¿quieres pelear conmigo?

—¿Cómo? —La bardo le sonrió—. ¿Estás segura?, no quisiera lastimarte, ¿sabes?

—¿Lastimarme?... Vamos, niña, que yo ya conquistaba aldeas enteras cuando tú todavía jugabas con tus muñecas.

En realidad Xena deseaba saber cuánta fuerza y habilidad poseía su joven amante.

—De acuerdo. —Gabrielle se levantó—. Además, aún falta para que nuestra comida termine de cocinarse.

—Gabrielle, por favor —habló seria la guerrera—, necesito que pelees conmigo de verdad, ¿comprendes? Te atacaré con todo mi potencial, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Xena... —Gabrielle le miró, por un segundo dudó, pero al ver la seriedad en esos azules ojos aceptó—. Está bien, si así lo quieres, así lo haremos, pero te advierto que utilizaré toda mi fuerza.

—No esperaba menos de ti. —Xena le sonrió y se puso en guardia lo mismo que Gabrielle, de pronto Xena recordó algo—. Espera, te daré unas cosas. —Se dirigió hacia Argo II y de una de las alforjas sacó un par de sais, regresó con ellas en mano y se las entregó a Gabrielle.

—¿De quién son? —Gabrielle tomó las armas en sus manos.

—Las compré para ti hace unos días, espero que te gusten. —Xena le sonrió—. Ahora, adelante, Gabrielle, necesito que pelees en serio.

Gabrielle sonrió al ver las armas en sus manos, eran preciosas, perfectamente diseñadas, los mangos de las armas tenían incrustaciones de oro y plata, suspiró y rápidamente se puso en guardia. Ambas se miraban con cuidado, con suaves pasos iban marcando el terreno, Xena espada en mano observaba a Gabrielle, quien irradiaba confianza y seguridad; por el movimiento de sus ojos la guerrera supo que la estudiaba con detenimiento; Gabrielle observaba cada paso de Xena, incluso podía ver los músculos que se tensaban en su amante guerrera.

Xena dio el primer paso y se arrojó con fuerza sobre Gabrielle, quien sin mucha dificultad le esquivó, una vez más Xena fue por ella, le atacó con la espada lanzándole un par de golpes destinados a su rostro, los cuales Gabrielle evadió. Para la joven bardo eso fue demasiado fácil, sentía el ataque de Xena lento, podía leer cada uno de sus movimientos sin problema, tanto que incluso le llegó a asestar varios golpes certeros, los cuales Xena no fue capaz de detener; la guerrera ya sudaba a mares y su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, en tanto que Gabrielle apenas comenzaba a mostrar signos de cansancio. Los golpes que Xena no pudo asestar le debilitaron, pues la fuerza con la que golpeaba al aire le restaba energías; por fin Gabrielle en un rápido y audaz movimiento colocó uno de los sais sobre el cuello de Xena.

—Suficiente, Xena. —Gabrielle suspiró retirando el arma del cuello de su amante.

Xena asintió con la cabeza, sin lugar a dudas se mostraba dolida en su amor propio, y sin embargo estaba agradecida con Gabrielle desde el fondo de su corazón por no dejarse vencer.

—Eres muy buena. —Xena se dejó caer sobre el suelo, ofreciendo a su bardo una sonrisa cansada.

—Tuve a la mejor maestra del mundo. —Gabrielle se acercó a ella, la abrazó por la espalda y depositó un beso sobre el cuello de Xena, al mismo tiempo que le succionaba delicadamente dejando una clara huella violácea.

Xena suspiró, tomando la mano de Gabrielle entre las suyas.

—Necesito volver a ponerme en forma —sonrió.

—No te preocupes Xena, ahora yo podré defenderte.

—¡Oh!, ¿en serio? Menos mal, ahora ya me siento mejor.

Ambas rieron de buena gana, el olor de la liebre asada les recordó lo hambrientas que se encontraban y decidieron empezar con ese gran festín.

Cerca del atardecer se hallaban de nuevo en la posada de Talius, al entrar no dieron crédito a lo que vieron: ahí estaba Lerey discutiendo con un tipo bastante insolente que al parecer no quería pagar la cuenta, el tipo levantó la mano en el aire, Gabrielle sacó sus armas, sin embargo Xena la detuvo, le miró y señaló hacia Lerey, quien de inmediato esquivó el golpe dando un paso de lado para después girar y enterrar con fuerza su codo en el estómago de aquel hombre que se dobló a causa del dolor, y rematándolo la joven de ojos grises con una patada a pleno rostro del sujeto.

—Paggg..., paggg... —balbuceaba el hombre.

—¿Pagarás ahora? —preguntó Lerey

—Ssssíííí —dijo el hombre, apenas audible.

—Muy bien, ¿alguien más quiere ponerse necio? —La chica recorrió la taberna con la vista, todos los hombres hicieron claros gestos de que aquello no sería necesario con ellos.

Lerey se topó a la entrada con aquellos hermosos ojos azules y sonrió gratamente, corrió hacia Xena y la abrazó.

—¡Xena!, ¡estás bien!, ¡estás bien!

—Ejem, ejem... —Gabrielle carraspeó—. Disculpa, pero... —Gabrielle separó a la chica de ojos grises de los brazos de la guerrera y con un leve movimiento de su mano hizo hacia atrás el negro cabello de Xena y le señaló a Lerey que observara aquella marca violácea—. Esa marca indica que esta bella guerrera es MÍA, ¿te quedó claro? —Le miró casi amenazante.

—¡Oh, sí, por supuesto! Tanto como que tú le perteneces a esta hermosa mujer ¿verdad? —Lerey pasó el dedo índice sobre cada una de las marcas violáceas que Xena dejara en Gabrielle la noche anterior.

—¿Esto?. Yo... Xena. —Gabrielle se alcanzaba a ver algunas de las marcas que Lerey le señalaba.

—Eres mía. —Xena le sonrió y pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de la bardo.

Gabrielle suspiró mirando tiernamente a Xena, Lerey las sacó de ese hermoso trance invitándolas a sentarse, les llevó una buena comida y vino del mejor. Mientras sus amigas cenaban subió a uno de los cuartos y lo arregló lo mejor que pudo para que disfrutasen de una placentera noche; para cuando regresó con sus amigas estas ya habían acabado con todo.

—¡Dioses! —exclamó Gabrielle— ¡Qué excelente comida!

—Sin duda —dijo Xena, volviendo el rostro para mirar al viejo tabernero —. ¡Excelente vino, Talius!

—¡Solo lo mejor! —exclamó sonriendo a sus dos clientas favoritas.

—¿Ya han acabado? —preguntó Lerey, mientras se sentaba con sus amigas.

—Sí, gracias, Lerey. —Xena le sonrió al igual que Gabrielle.

—Me alegra que les haya gustado, les he preparado una habitación, espero que sea de su agrado, en cuanto deseen subir me avisan para acompañarles.

—¿Te parece bien de una vez Xena? —Gabrielle le miró seductora.

—Mmmmhhh..., no lo sé. Déjame pensarlo.

—¡Xena!

—Por supuesto que sí, tontita, por supuesto que sí. —Xena se soltó a reír, lo mismo que su joven bardo y Lerey.

Al día siguiente Xena y Gabrielle se prepararon para partir. Xena sentía unos terribles deseos por recorrer nuevamente el mundo, quería visitar a Eva, volver a abrazarla y poder mirarla una vez más a los ojos; así mismo quería ver a Virgil y sentarse a la mesa todos juntos, como una gran familia, para contar viejas historias de las aventuras que vivieron ella y Gabrielle con Jóxer. Incluso tenía ganas de encontrarse con Ares y Afrodita. Estar viva y redimida de sus pecados de guerra le hacían sentir una libertad que jamás pensó que pudiera existir. Se sentía afortunada pues lo tenía todo, todo lo que pudiera desear: una mujer que no solo la amaba sino que la idolatraba, una hija que seguía el camino de la redención y el amor, el recuerdo vivo de un buen amigo en el hijo de Jóxer, buenos recuerdos, una mejorada y merecida nueva fama como luchadora de la justicia y la satisfacción de saber que tenía una nueva oportunidad para disfrutar hasta el más pequeño detalle que se presentara ante ella.

Terminó de amarrar la silla de Argo II y acomodar las alforjas, su rostro mantenía una constante sonrisa que Gabrielle disfrutaba al máximo sintiendo que todo lo que había tenido que pasar con tal de recuperar a Xena había valido la pena, el dolor, el sufrimiento, la tristeza, los ríos de lagrimas tenían ya un significado y una razón de haber sido; por fin podía volver a sonreír como antaño y sobretodo también se sentía libre del miedo que siempre, de una forma u otra, le había oprimido el corazón al saber que los crímenes que Xena había cometido en el pasado estaban por fin zanjados. Xena era ahora un alma limpia de pecado y culpa, Xena era libre, por fin era libre.

—¿Crees que Lerey quiera venir con nosotras?

—No sé. —Le respondió Xena mientras acariciaba el cuello de Argo—. Sería bueno preguntarle, tal vez desee acompañarnos. Es probable que quizás podamos encontrar a algún miembro de su familia.

—Iré a preguntarle —dijo al tiempo que terminaba de acomodar sus pergaminos en una de las alforjas de su caballo.

Xena miró el cielo adornado por unas cuantas nubes blancas que lo surcaban lentamente.

—Me siento increíblemente bien —dijo por lo bajo—, ¿estás contenta tu también, Argo? —La yegua relinchó como contestación y golpeó el suelo un par de veces con su pata derecha—- Lo que me queda por hacer ahora es volver a ponerme en forma. ¿Puedes creer que Gabrielle me ha ganado?, se ha vuelto muy fuerte —tomó las riendas de ambos caballos y se encamino a la entrada de la posada donde ya la esperaba Gabrielle junto a Talius y Lerey—. Supongo que no vendrás con nosotros —afirmó Xena al ver a Lerey tomar del brazo al viejo tabernero.

—Me quedaré con Talius, él necesita de alguien que le ayude en la taberna —contesto Lerey mirando cariñosamente al tabernero.

—Ella se ha convertido en la hija que nunca tuve —aseguró Talius sonriendo tiernamente.

—Me alegra que hayas encontrado un hogar y un padre, Lerey —Le dijo Gabrielle abrazándola—. Cuida bien de él. —–Le pidió mientras se separaba de ella y abrazaba al tabernero.

—Y tú cuida bien de Xena y recuerda que siempre debes confiar en ella. —Lerey le guiñó un ojo.

—Lo haré —prometió.

Xena se acerco a Lerey y la abrazó.

—Lerey, gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindaste, espero que seas muy feliz. —Se separó de ella y le sacudió la cabeza revolviéndole su cabello.

—Te prometo que lo seré

—Talius, cuida bien de ella. —Se estrecharon el antebrazo y el tabernero asintió con la cabeza.

—Buena suerte, Xena y Gabrielle —dijeron al unísono Lerey y el tabernero, mientras veían cómo se alejaban las chicas montadas en sus respectivos corceles.

Mientras en otro sitio lejos de ahí, los gritos de mujeres, niños, y hombres provocaban que la piel se erizara, muchos rogaban por clemencia, pero era inútil, los mercenarios acababan con la vida de los hombres y los niños, las únicas que se salvaban de ese destino eran las adolescentes y mujeres jóvenes, todos los demás eran liquidados. Dos ,jóvenes se abrieron paso entre la multitud y corrieron fuera de la aldea para buscar ayuda, uno de ellos iba herido, lo que hacía que la marcha no fuera tan veloz como ellos deseaban que fuera.

—Es inútil, Saulo, déjame aquí y ve por ayuda. Yo solo te retraso y si no nos apresuramos toda la aldea será arrasada —dijo el chico, mientras en su rostro se formaba un rictus de dolor al tiempo que se apretaba aún más el costado derecho de su torso que no dejaba de sangrar.

—¿Estás loco? —Le preguntó mientras lo llevaba ya casi a rastras—. Eres mi hermano, Trevógenes, no voy a dejarte aquí.

—Soy tu hermano mayor, así que obedece —detuvo su paso—. Mira. te esperaré ahí, ¿de acuerdo? —señaló el hueco de un árbol—, ve por ayuda y no te detengas pase lo que pase.

—Pero…

—Ningún pero, Saulo. Ahora corre, yo te esperaré, te lo prometo.

El chico se mostró dubitativo por un momento, pero tras mirar la determinación en los ojos de su hermano supo que eso era lo que tenía que hacer y lo ayudó a esconderse.

—Me voy ahora —dijo Saulo—. Pase lo que pase promete que no morirás. —Le pidió mientras le miraba desde afuera del tronco.

—Te lo prometo. Ahora vete, vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Saulo asintió con la cabeza y echó a correr.

—Perdóname, Saulo —dijo Trevógenes, mirándose la herida, la cual no dejaba de sangrar—, por no poder…cumplir… con… esta última prome…sa —exhaló al tiempo que dejaba de existir.

Sin imaginar lo sucedido, Saulo corría como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Espérame, Trevógenes, —suplicaba mentalmente—. Por favor, aguanta un poco más, pronto traeré ayuda.

El sol ya estaba en todo lo alto cuando Xena y Gabrielle se detuvieron a a orilla de un río ára comer algo, luego Xena se preparó para pescar.

—No hay nada como una buena tarde de pesca —dijo la guerrera mientras se sacaba la armadura.

—Ni que lo digas, estoy más que segura que no saldrás del agua hasta que el sol se ponga —dijo Gabrielle, mientras recogía un poco de leña.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Le preguntó Xena levantando una ceja y sonriéndole con complicidad.

—Conozco a mi mujer —sonrió mientras atrapaba las muñequeras que Xena le aventara, soltando la leña de sus manos.

—¿Qué tan bien la conoces? —preguntó Xena quitándose el peto.

—Como la palma de mi mano —respondió Gabrielle acercándose a ella, le rodeó el cuello con las manos y le besó suavemente.

—Gabrielle

—Lo sé —dijo la bardo separándose de ella—. Alguien viene, pasos rápidos y trastabillados, por el sonido de sus pisadas diría que es pequeño.

—En verdad te has vuelto muy buena —dijo la guerrera desenfundando la espada.

—No creo que necesites el arma, estoy casi segura que es un niño.

—¿Sabes por qué he vivido tanto? —Xena le miró levantado su ceja.

—Porque no te confías de nada.

—Exacto —respondió la guerrera volviendo la vista al frente, en ese momento un chico salió de entre los arbustos.

—¡Por favor, ayúdanos, nos atacan! —gritó el chico nada más ver a Xena, al tiempo que se desplomaba al suelo y respiraba con dificultad.

—¿Qué sucede? —Gabrielle se acercó al chico

—Mi aldea… Mi her… mi hermano… —decía entre jadeos tratando de controlar la respiración—. Mercenarios… mata… mataron a mi familia…, mi hermana… se la llev… se la llevaron…, por favor, aprisa… aprisa…, ayúdennos.

—¿Qué tan lejos está tu aldea?

—Por ese camino —señaló el chico hacia el bosque—. Hay… hay un camino al final de este bosque…, lleva directo a mi aldea… Mi hermano necesita ayuda, por favor…, no está lejos de aquí.

—Gabrielle, ve con el chico por su hermano, yo iré a la aldea.

—Déjame ir contigo.

—Quisiera hacerlo sola, Gabrielle —dijo Xena y Gabrielle comprendió que Xena buscaba reencontrarse a sí misma como guerrera.

—De acuerdo, iré con el chico a rescatar a su hermano.

—Gracias, Gabrielle.

—Te estaré esperando en casa de Virgil.

—No tardaré.

—Lo sé —dijo Gabrielle, mirándola intensamente.

Xena terminó de colocarse de nuevo su armadura, montó en Argo II, sonrió a Gabrielle y emprendió una rápida cabalgata a través del bosque.

—Pero… —El chico miró las espaldas de Xena y se volvió a ver a Gabrielle ligeramente sorprendido—. Ella sola no podrá acabar con todos ellos —dijo con suma preocupación en su rostro, ella le sonrió mientras le sacudía el flequillo.

—Ella es Xena, la Princesa Guerrera, y no hay nada que no pueda hacer, confía en ella; vamos por tu hermano —ayudó a incorporarse al chico y montaron en su caballo.

"Confío en ti, amor", pensó Gabrielle mientras se ponían en marcha.

Xena llegó al final del bosque e inmediatamente visualizó el camino y apremió a Argo. Mientras Xena iba a todo galope sobre Argo II, una especie de luz multicolor la envolvió, provocando que solo por una fracción de segundo cerrara los ojos, al abrirlos visualizó un puente y a lo lejos se observaban unas casas. Incrementó su galope y sacó su espada, sonriendo ante la idea de acabar con esos mercenarios.

—¿Estás seguro de que está por aquí? —preguntó Gabrielle mientras descendía con el chico del caballo.

—Sí, sí —dijo el chico corriendo hacia el tronco de un árbol—. ¡Trevógenes!, ¡Trevógenes!, ¡he vuelto! ¡He vuelto! Ahora te pondrás bien —dijo el chico mientras entraba en la pequeña abertura, seguido de cerca por Gabrielle—. ¿Trevógenes? —preguntó el chico mientras palmeaba suavemente la mejilla de su hermano—. Despierta, soy yo, Saulo, traje ayuda. Trevógenes, despierta, nos tenemos que ir, anda, levántate.

Gabrielle tragó saliva al percatarse de la situación y posó su mano en el hombro de Saulo.

—Saulo —dijo con voz suave, el chico se volvió a mirarla con los ojos anegados en llanto, el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor—, lo siento —dijo Gabrielle, mientras el chico negaba con la cabeza.

—No —dijo apenas audiblemente—. No, ¡noooooooo! —gritó y Gabrielle sintió que el pecho se le oprimía con fuerza—. ¡Me lo prometiste! —le gritó a su hermano, zarandeándolo de la ropa—. ¡Prometiste que no morirías!, ¡lo prometisteeeee!

—Saulo —Gabrielle le tomó con ligera fuerza del brazo—, estoy segura que aguantó tanto como pudo, no fue culpa de él ni tuya tampoco —dijo mirándolo seriamente—. Llevémoslo a un sitio seguro.

Saulo se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, sopesando las palabras de la chica que le miró con pesar.

—Sí —respondió el chico limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

Entre los dos sacaron el cuerpo del otro chico y Gabrielle lo montó en su caballo; antes de marcharse miró en dirección de la aldea de ese chico, él había dicho que no estaban muy lejos de ese lugar y aun cuando deseaba poder ir y unirse a Xena en la pelea, sabía que debía respetar los deseos del amor de su vida.


	10. Tiempo 2ª Parte: Giros

Tiempo. 2ª Parte: Giros

Xena había enfundado su espada y miraba el ir y venir de las personas de un lado a otro, niños jugando en las calles, un pequeño mercado donde la gente compraba y vendía diversas cosas, sus azules ojos indagaron por todo el lugar de un lado a otro.

—Qué extraño, todo se ve bien en este lugar —dijo la guerrera por lo bajo.

Un par de hombres pasaron junto a ella y le miraron ligeramente extrañados, se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros mientras seguían su camino.

—No pude haberme equivocado de sitio —dijo para sí la guerrera mientras se bajaba de Argo II y la tomaba de las riendas—. ¿Acaso ese chico me estaría tomando el pelo?

—Hola forastera —le dijo un sujeto—, ¿buscas un lugar donde alojarte? —preguntó mirando sonriente a Xena.

—No —contestó secamente, mientras miraba todo en derredor.

—Te haré un buen descuento y te incluiré la comida si te hospedas en mi posada —dijo el hombre tratando de llamar la atención de Xena.

—He dicho que no. —Xena clavó sus azules ojos en los marrones del sujeto que perdió inmediatamente la sonrisa.

—Pien… piénsalo bien —insistió el sujeto tratando de volver a sonreír—. Incluiré también un buen cepillado para tu yegua.

—¿Han atacado recientemente esta aldea? —preguntó Xena sin prestar atención a las ofertas de ese hombre.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó el sujeto llevándose la mano a la barbilla y mirando extrañado a la mujer que no dejaba de inspeccionar el lugar.

—Que yo sepa no, la última vez que atacaron esta villa fue hace veinticinco años.

—¿Veinticinco años? —preguntó Xena escudriñándolo con cuidado.

—Así es.

—Entonces, ¿has visto algo extraño? ¿Mercenarios con esclavos que hayan pasado por aquí? ¿Sabes si en las aldeas contiguas se está cometiendo algún asalto, matando familias?

—Pero qué cosas más horrendas dices —le dijo el sujeto—, este lugar es muy pacifico —le dijo el tipo mirándole ofendido—. Ya te he dicho que aquí no ha pasado nada, ni en las aldeas vecinas, lo sabríamos inmediatamente.

Xena chasqueó la lengua mientras montaba nuevamente en Argo II.

—Entiendo —dijo desde lo alto de la yegua y luego agregó en voz apenas audible—, seguramente ese chico me ha tomado el pelo.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Nada —dijo Xena y emprendió la marcha de regreso.

—¡Espera por lo menos come algo! ¡Tu yegua se ve cansada! —gritó el sujeto y Xena se detuvo.

"Bueno", pensó mientras hacía dar vuelta a Argo II, "no he comido aún y seguro Argo se cansó con esta carrera innecesaria".

—De acuerdo. —Le dijo al hombre mientras se acercaba a él y descendía de la yegua.

"Seguro Gabrielle comerá algo en casa de Virgil", pensó mientras se sentía ligeramente aliviada de ver que toda esa gente se encontraba a salvo.

—Guíame —dijo Xena, mientras el hombre sonreía.

—Sí, sí, por aquí, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, la mejor comida se sirve en mi posada.

Gabrielle había llegado a la casa de Virgil, este se encontraba partiendo leña en el patio cuando vio a su chica favorita llegar con un par de extraños, uno de ellos recostado de lleno sobre el caballo de Gabrielle, al verla corrió para alcanzarla.

—¡Gabrielle! —Le gritó y le abrazó, mientras Gabrielle se separaba ligeramente de él.

—Perdona, Virgil, este no es un buen momento —dijo seriamente mientras de reojo miraba al chico sin vida que llevaba sobre el lomo de su caballo.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —pregunto mirando al chico cabizbajo que venía junto a la bardo.

—Él es Saulo y han atacado su aldea —dijo mientras su mandíbula se tensaba—, su hermano no lo ha logrado —dijo con pesar—. Xena se ha ido para…

—Espera, espera —le interrumpió Virgil—. Mira, Gabrielle, sé cuán importante era Xena para ti, pero —posó sus manos en los hombros de la chica—, sabes que ella ha muerto.

—Logré traerla de vuelta a la vida —dijo Gabrielle, soltándose de su ligero agarre.

-—¿Qué? Pero… ¿cómo?

—Es una historia muy larga. Por favor, lleva a Saulo adentro y dale algo de comer y beber, yo… tengo cosas que hacer.

—De… de acuerdo.

—Saulo, por favor, ve con Virgil —le dijo al chico levantando su rostro con la mano—, yo me encargaré de Trevógenes.

El chico le miró con tristeza y solo asintió con la cabeza mientras él y Virgil entraban en la casa.

"Dales su merecido Xena", pensó la bardo mientras se volvía para ver el camino andado, "y por favor, vuelve pronto".

Poco después se reunieron en la tejavana ubicada a un costado de la casa, donde se encontraba el inerte cuerpo del infortunado hermano de Saulo. Gabrielle lo había aseado y ahora yacía limpio y bien vestido sobre una manta. Gabrielle hizo una oración con sus manos posadas en los hombros de Saulo. El chico había presenciado todo el ritual en completo silencio mientras derramaba lágrimas de tristeza. Cuando todo hubo terminado, los tres entraron en la casa de Virgil. Gabrielle había mirado hacia el camino vacío, parecía que Xena aún no volvía, lo cual empezó a preocuparla.

—No puedo creer que Xena tarde tanto —dijo Gabrielle ligeramente nerviosa.

—Gabrielle ¿estás segura de que Xena ha vuelto a la vida?

—No estoy loca, si es lo que estas pensando Virgil, ni veo visiones. Fui hasta Egipto para poder revivir a Xena, con la ayuda de una anciana llamada Sabak, quien me pidió que consiguiera los ojos de Horus y…

—Espera, espera… ¿Egipto? ¿Fuiste a Egipto?

—De acuerdo te contaré lo que pasó. Todo empezó cuando…

Xena había terminado de comer, estaba bebiendo un tarro de vino mientras pensaba en lo que haría de ahora en adelante, sin lugar a dudas su vida de errante viajera no podía terminar de la noche a la mañana, pero también era cierto que quería vivir una vida tranquila y feliz al lado de Gabrielle; se miró en el reflejo del obscuro vino y por primera vez se dio el tiempo de observar su rostro, suspiró ligeramente al darse cuenta de que no había cambiado casi nada, seguía teniendo los mismos rasgos que vio reflejados cuando era joven en su primer tarro de vino. Dejo el tarro sobre la mesa y centró su mirada en los apacibles comensales que platicaban entre ellos y comían tranquilamente.

"Debería decirle a Gabrielle que nos hospedáramos unos días aquí, realmente es muy pacifico este lugar y la comida es buena", sonrió ligeramente, "seguramente su buen estómago lo sabrá apreciar; ahora daré una vuelta por la aldea y después volveré con Gabrielle. Se alegrará de verme regresar tan pronto".

Gabrielle había terminado de contarle a Virgil todos los pormenores de su viaje a Egipto incluyendo su estancia en la taberna del viejo Talius. Virgil aún no podía creer que Xena hubiera podido regresar a la vida.

—Lo que me cuentas es algo en verdad increíble —le dijo el chico quien desvió la mirada a la ventana y observó como el cielo empezaba a clarear—. Está amaneciendo —dijo y Gabrielle sintió que el pecho se le contraía de angustia.

—Tengo que ir a buscarla —dijo levantándose de golpe—, no es posible que aún no haya regresado. Cuida de Saulo, por favor.

—Espera Gabrielle, no has dormido nada. —Virgil se levantó de la mesa—. Déjame ir a buscarla, tú espera con Saulo, cuando despierte seguro preguntará por ti.

—Pero…

—Anda —le sonrió—, cualquier cosa regresaré inmediatamente para avisarte, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Gracias, Virgil, pero…

—Hazlo por él —le dijo Virgil mientras volvía el rostro al cuarto donde se hallaba dormido el chico.

Gabrielle vio la puerta del dormitorio de Virgil y no muy convencida aceptó.

—Por favor, regresa pronto con noticias suyas.

—Lo haré, descuida.

Virgil salió a toda prisa y Gabrielle se sentó en la mesa nuevamente, sacó sus sais y las giró en sus manos nerviosamente.

—¡Maldición! —dijo por lo bajo—, debí haber ido con ella.

Se levantó de la mesa y se guardó sus armas, luego abrió la puerta del dormitorio del chico. Este se hallaba dormido, su rostro se notaba cansado pero se veía tranquilo, Gabrielle se sentó en el umbral de la puerta recargándose en el marco de la misma.

"Regresa pronto, Xena" —pensó mientras miraba al techo de la casa.

Xena había recorrido todo el sitio y en verdad lucía completamente tranquilo, habían pasado un par de horas desde que dejó a Gabrielle y ya la echaba de menos.

—Será mejor que alcance a Gabrielle en casa de Virgil, parece ser que todo fue una falsa alarma.

Se dirigió a las caballerizas del establo, al entrar vio que un chico estaba bañando a Argo II, la yegua parecía bastante complacida con ese servicio. Xena levantó una ceja mientras escuchaba un suave relincho de la yegua, sonrió y miró al chico.

—Asegúrate de asearla bien, volveré en un rato —dijo mientras se iba al mercado, ya que estaba ahí le compraría algún regalo al amor de su vida.

Una hora después del amanecer, Virgil regresó a todo galope, entró a la casa rápidamente y vio a Gabrielle dormitando en el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto.

—¡Gabrielle, despierta! —apresuró el joven.

—¿Eh?, ¡¿qué pasa?!

—Gabrielle, la otra aldea ha sido arrasada y no hay rastros de Xena por ningún lado.

—¿Qué dices? —El rostro de la chica palideció en un instante, se levantó a toda prisa y salió de ese lugar, tomó su caballo y emprendió una rápida cabalgata.

"Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡no puede estar pasando!", pensó mientras obligaba al animal a ir más y más rápido.

Xena volvió a las caballerizas, había pasado una hora y su yegua estaba impecable y se notaba muy complacida. Xena le dio al chico un par de dinares y montó a su yegua.

—Vamos, Argo, que Gabrielle ha de estar preocupada y yo ya he gastado demasiado tiempo en este lugar.

La yegua relinchó como si afirmara lo dicho por su dueña y salió a toda prisa.

En su camino de regreso Xena notó algunos cambios. El camino estaba más amplio y juraba que había visto algunos árboles pequeños, pero ahora todo se notaba ligeramente distinto. Ralentizó el andar de Argo, mientras intentaba entender por qué todo parecía extraño y poco familiar.

—Gabrielle, no puedes hablar en serio, han pasado tres días de que has vuelto, ¿y ya piensas marcharte de nuevo? —Le preguntó Virgil mientras intentaba detenerla.

—Suéltame, Virgil, voy a encontrarla, y si para eso es necesario ir hasta Egipto nuevamente, lo haré —dijo con suma decisión.

—Si Xena desapareció, es que…

—No, no, no, Virgil, ella no pudo haber desaparecido.

—Pero, entonces, ¿en dónde está?

—Eso es justo lo que averiguaré —montó en su caballo y emprendió la marcha.

"Te encontraré, Xena, donde quiera que estés".

Xena bajó un par de veces y registró el camino, su instinto le decía que algo había cambiado y eso le hizo inquietarse un poco, montó de nueva cuenta en Argo II y emprendió una veloz carrera hasta avistar la casa de Virgil. Se detuvo cuando vio una familiar silueta dirigirse hacia ella. Sonrió y bajó de la yegua.

—Gabrielle —dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, provocando un gesto de sorpresa en la chica que le hizo a un lado con las manos.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó la chica.

—¿A qué juegas, Gabrielle? ¿Y cómo hiciste para que te creciera tan rápido el cabello? —preguntó sonriente.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, forastera?

—Gabrielle, sé que me tardé y lo siento; sé que debí volver en cuanto supe que todo había sido una falsa alarma.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó la chica con una franca cara de incomprensión.

Xena le observó con cuidado y perdió lentamente la sonrisa al darse cuenta de que esa chica era idéntica a Gabrielle, pero a la vez era como si no fuera ella.

—¿Gabrielle?

—Sí —respondió la chica que también escudriñó el rostro de esa mujer y poco a poco una mueca de sorpresa se apoderó de ella—. No… no puede ser…, tú eres… ¡tú eres Xena, la Princesa Guerrera!

—¿Xena?

La voz de un hombre le hizo volver el rostro, un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta y tantos inviernos le miró azorado; la mandíbula de Xena descendió ligeramente al percatarse de que se trataba de su ahora viejo amigo Virgil

—¿Xena, eres tú?... ¡Por Elí, no has cambiado nada!... ¡Oh!..., ella..., ella es mi hija Gabrielle.

—¡Qué?... ¿Tu... hija? —preguntó con azoro mientras se volvía a mirar a la chica que tenía frente a ella.

Había sido un arduo e infructuoso viaje, Gabrielle había gastado cinco años de su vida buscando a Xena por toda la tierra conocida, desde las más lejanas montañas hasta la tierra de los muertos, y simplemente no había un solo rastro de su guerrera. Se había llegado a preguntar si todo eso no había sido más que un sueño, pero había sido tan real, Xena de vuelta a la vida… Xena sosteniéndola entre sus brazos una vez más… ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto loca por el dolor que su muerte le causó?... No, no, no, no podía ser así…, ella había retornado a Egipto, pero la vieja Sabak había muerto; regresó a la taberna del viejo Talius, pero este había muerto hacía tres años atrás, la taberna tenía un nuevo dueño y de Lerey nadie sabía nada… ¿Acaso todo fue producto de su imaginación?

Había consultado a Ares y Afrodita, pero ellos no sentían la presencia de Xena en ese mundo, Ares le había dicho que por fin había perdido la cabeza, ya que si Xena viviera él inmediatamente lo hubiera sabido, y eso dejo desconcertada a Gabrielle, a tal grado que en verdad empezó a creer que se había vuelto una demente; y eso sumado a no tener la urna de las cenizas de Xena consigo y haber visto el templo de Horus destruido, lo mismo que los de los demás dioses egipcios. le hicieron pensar en verdad que en su locura había perdido lo más valioso que llevaba consigo, las armas de la mujer que amaba y sus cenizas. Su única esperanza residía en volver a la casa de Virgil y ver a Saulo, ya que él fue el último que vio a Xena junto con ella.

Al atardecer había llegado, la casa seguía igual y Virgil una vez más estaba en el patio cortando leña. Cuando vio a Gabrielle entrar en su patio no dio crédito, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia ella.

—¡Gabrielle! —le gritó el chico abrazándola con fuerza—, qué bien es volver a verte.

—Hola, Virgil —le dijo separándose de él—, ¿dónde está Saulo?

—Lo siento —dijo Virgil, bajando la cabeza—, murió hace un año, la muerte de su familia le afectó demasiado y enfermó —dijo con tristeza.

—¡No puede ser! —Gabrielle cayó de rodillas llorando profusamente, la única persona que podía decirle que no estaba loca, había muerto…

—Tranquila, Gabrielle. Anda, entra a la casa para que descanses, te ves fatal.

—He perdido a Xena. —Gabrielle miró a Virgil con mirada perdida—. La he… la he perdido… Sus cenizas…, sus armas… ¡Dioses! ¡Nooooo!... ¡Todo parecía… tan real! ¡Xena había vuelto…, ella había vuelto!

—Tranquila. —La abrazó tiernamente—. Tranquila…

El tiempo siguió avanzando. Gabrielle se habia quedado a vivir en la casa de Virgil y se sentaba todos los días a la orilla de la puerta mirando siempre hacía el camino, ya casi no hablaba, la luz en sus ojos se había extinguido.

—Gabrielle —dijo Virgil, acercándose a ella—, cásate conmigo —le pidió por centésima vez —. Prometo hacer todo lo posible por hacerte feliz.

—Yo… Sí —dijo por fin Gabrielle sin dejar de mirar el camino.

"Vendrías a mi boda, ¿verdad Xena? Sí, tú vendrías a mi boda como la otra vez", pensó mientras hundía el rostro entre sus brazos.

"Te haré feliz, Gabrielle", pensó el joven, mirándola desde toda su altura, sintiéndose feliz y a la vez, ligeramente apesadumbrado.

—Acepto… —confirmó Gabrielle sin emoción, con una pregunta llenando su mente:

"Xena ¿dónde estás?"

Pocos días después se hicieron los preparativos. En una boda sencilla, Gabrielle y Virgil se casaron.

Continuará


	11. Tiempo 3ª Parte: La hija de Ares

_Hola, gracias por sus amables comentarios. Tienes razón, Zig Zag2, al decir que el capítulo anterior parece una historia diferente. Como dije en la presentación, la historia no es mía, si lo fuera la habría terminado en el capítulo 8, luego de que Xena y Gabrielle pasaron la prueba, y del 9 en adelante habría sido otro fanfic. Sin embargo, debo respetar la manera como su autora, Sheila Segovia, la creó. Gracias por leer y por expresar tu opinión. Saludos._

_**Tiempo 3ª. Parte: La hija de Ares**_

Xena no daba crédito a lo que veía, ahí estaba Gabrielle, pero no era ella sino la hija de su amada bardo y al lado estaba su padre, Virgil, su buen amigo.

—¿Esto es una broma, Virgil?

—¡Dioses!, ¿cómo es que estás viva? —preguntó a su vez Virgil.

—Fue Gabrielle…, en Egipto volví a la vida.

—¿Qué? —Virgil le miró sorprendido—, ¿entonces Gabrielle decía la verdad?

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde está Gabrielle?

—En… en la casa…, ella…

Ya no pudo decir nada más, Xena había montado en Argo y galopó tan aprisa como pudo hasta llegar a la casa de Virgil, bajó rápidamente de la yegua y corrió hasta la puerta abriéndola de golpe.

—¡Gabrielle!

—Xe… Xena —Esa voz la reconoció en un instante, Gabrielle le miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos sentada ante una mesa—, ¿eres tú?

—Gabrielle —Xena no podía creer lo que veía, era Gabrielle, no había cambiado mucho, solo su rostro delataba su edad y sus penurias—. Pero ¿qué ha sucedido?

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto Xena?

—¡Por Eli, ¿qué está pasando?! —exclamó Xena desconcertada—. ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Sólo nos separamos por unas horas!

En ese momento llegaron Virgil y su hija, se sentaron a la mesa, invitando a Xena a hacer lo mismo. La tensión era más que evidente, Xena no dejaba de observar a la bardo mientras que esta por momentos parecía reconocer a Xena y por otros no.

—Virgil —dijo Xena con la voz tensa clavando sus ojos en los del hombre cuyo rostro se notaba cansado y triste—, no entiendo qué ha pasado. Me separé de ella esta mañana.

—Pasaron veinticinco años, Xena.

—¡Imposible!

—Al ver que no volvías, ella te buscó durante cinco años, luego aceptó ser mi esposa. Creí que podría hacerla feliz…, sin embargo… ella nunca dejó de pensar en ti y de buscarte… —dijo con amargura.

Gabrielle madre había permanecido en silencio, ausente a todo. De pronto se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta sentándose como era su costumbre, mirando hacía el camino. Xena le observó con preocupación.

—Está loca —dijo Gabrielle hija con enojo mirando a Xena—-. Lo único que hace es sentarse a la puerta a esperarte—. La guerrera notó el odio en esos verdes ojos—. Pensé que si en verdad existías, al volver ella sería nuevamente una persona normal. —Se levantó de la mesa y salió de la casa.

—Virgil, explícame qué pasó —pidió la guerrera.

—Pasó que yo no le creí a Gabrielle, creí que las historias sobre tu resurrección eran fantasías suyas y…

Se calló al escuchar a Gabrielle toser varias veces, Xena se levantó de golpe y Virgil le detuvo con la mano.

—Va a morir, Xena —dijo Virgil tragando saliva.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—Su cuerpo ha cedido, tose sangre y aún así no ha dejado de sentarse todos los días de su vida en ese mismo sitio esperando a que aparezcas.

Se soltó del agarre de Virgil y corrió hacia Gabrielle.

—Gabrielle —le habló suave—, he regresado, estoy aquí.

Le tomó el rostro con las manos y le acarició suavemente, Gabrielle cerró los ojos momentáneamente mientras sentía esas dulces manos, Xena le besó suavemente en los labios y le sonrió con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Xena. —La voz de su pequeña mujer le hizo desprender lágrimas—. ¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó Gabrielle mirándola de lleno a los ojos.

—No lo sé, juro que no han pasado más de seis horas desde que te dejé con aquel chico.

Gabrielle pareció no escucharle y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Entonces, sí te regresé a la vida en Egipto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, si lo hiciste. Por ti y solo gracias a ti es que volví a vivir.

—Xena, yo… —El rostro de Gabrielle se descompuso en una mueca de dolor—. Perdí tus cenizas, tus armas… ¡Oh, dioses!, tengo… tengo que ir a buscarlas, tengo que encontrarlas —dijo levantándose con un poco de dificultad—. Virgil, ensilla mi caballo, tengo que ir a buscar a Xena.

—Gabrielle. —Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Xena le detuvo y le giró para que la mirara—, estoy aquí, estoy justo aquí, no tienes que ir a ningún lado.

—¿Xena? —preguntó Gabrielle y en ese momento perdió el sentido, mientras Xena la sostenía entre sus fuertes brazos.

La guerrera la cargó y la llevó a su recámara, mientras se devanaba la cabeza tratando de comprender qué había sucedido. Dejó el cuerpo de Gabrielle en la cama y la tapó con las mantas, le besó una vez más en los labios y salió, Virgil estaba terminándose de un trago lo que restaba de su bebida y observó a la guerrera acercarse a él.

—Fue mi culpa —dijo Virgil bajando la cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Xena sentándose frente a él.

—Cuando nos casamos pasó mucho tiempo sin que tuviéramos el menor contacto físico —tragó saliva mientras continuaba—. Yo sabía que ella debía de olvidarte de alguna forma, pero ella seguía esperándote, en ocasiones se iba y no regresaba hasta uno o dos años después, entonces un día le di a beber mandrágora…

—¿Que hiciste qué? —Xena tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños.

—Entiéndeme —dijo Virgil con los ojos llorosos—, pensé que si lograba concebir un hijo con ella, Gabrielle… Gabrielle volvería a ser la de siempre.

—¿La violaste? —preguntó llena de rabia mientras se levantaba de golpe y lo tomaba de las ropas como si fuera un muñeco de trapo—. ¿Eras su amigo y te atreviste a hacer semejante atrocidad?

—¡Pensé que hacia lo correcto! —dijo con una mueca de dolor mientras sostenía los antebrazos de Xena y se soltó a llorar con amargura—. Pero ella no entendía qué había sucedido —soltó su cuerpo y Xena lo sintió como una carga muerta—. Yo le mentí diciéndole que ella había consentido y ella trataba de recordar algo que era imposible que tuviera en su memoria, y entonces fue cuando se perdió por completo.

Xena lo soltó y él cayó de medio cuerpo sobre la mesa.

—¡Miserable!

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto, en verdad que sí —decía sin dejar de llorar y Xena, aunque deseaba matarlo por lo que había hecho, supo que en verdad estaba arrepentido de sus acciones—. Mi pobre hija ha sufrido tanto, su madre nunca la ha reconocido, la mira siempre como una extraña y yo ya no puedo más —dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y golpeaba la misma con los puños—. ¡Ya no puedo más! —miró a Xena con dolor y agobio—. ¡He querido quitarme la vida por haber sido tan ruin y no he podido porque no soy capaz de dejar a mi hija sola en este mundo! Yo soy lo único que ella tiene —dijo mientras se desplomaba sobre la silla nuevamente y cruzaba los brazos sobre la mesa ocultando en ellos su cara, llorando profusamente.

Xena salió de la casa, necesitaba entender, quería entender lo que había sucedido.

—Todo es culpa tuya —La voz de Gabrielle hija le hizo volver el rostro, la chica le miraba con tanto dolor y coraje que Xena se sintió en verdad culpable—. ¿Sabes cómo ha sufrido mi padre? ¿Sabes la rabia que me da cada vez que mi madre se sienta a la puerta con la mirada puesta en el camino esperando por ti? —apretó las manos formando puños mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de surcar su rostro.

—Gabrielle…, yo…

—¡No!, ¡no digas nada! ¡Sólo arréglalo!, ¡soluciona todo esto de una maldita forma!, ¡yo… yo no puedo vivir en un mundo así!, ¡estoy cansada de ver sufrir a mis padres! ¡¿Entiendes?! —Le espetó mientras se alejaba de Xena corriendo hacia el bosque.

Xena se quedó petrificada unos segundos, luego reaccionó y fue en busca de Argo II, montó y se alejó de ahí a toda prisa. Cabalgó hasta encontrar uno de los templos de Afrodita, desmontó y entró rápidamente, mirando todo en derredor.

—¡Afrodita!, ¡¿dónde estás? ¡Aparece! —Xena miró en todas direcciones y tras unos instantes la diosa del amor apareció ante ella.

—¿Xena? —La diosa del amor le miró sin podérselo creer—. ¡Por mi divinidad! ¿Eres tú?, pero ¿cómo es posible?

—Afrodita —Xena se acercó a ella—, no tengo tiempo para explicaciones.

—Entonces, Gabrielle tenía razón, tú estas viva, pero ¿cómo es que no podía sentirte? —La diosa del amor se veía verdaderamente desconcertada.

—Afrodita, no tengo tiempo para explicarte, necesito que me ayudes a entender qué ha pasado.

—¿Qué ha pasado de qué o con qué?

—En un día perdí veinticinco años.

—Pues no te veo más joven que antes —bromeó la diosa.

—No hablo de juventud, sino de tiempo, Afrodita. Ayúdame.

—Bueno, bueno, pero para eso tienes que decirme exactamente qué ha sucedido, si no lo haces, ¿cómo voy a ayudarte?

—¡Eres una diosa, se supone que puedes saberlo todo!

—Y luego dicen que no les damos privacidad —murmuró Afrodita acercándose a Xena—. Está bien, cálmate. Veamos, quédate quieta —le pidió, posó su mano sobre la frente de la guerrera y le dijo—: ahora recuerda tanto como puedas, empezando desde tu resurrección, así sabré lo que pasó.

La guerrera cerró los ojos y recordó desde el momento en que volvió a la vida hasta el momento en el que ella y Gabrielle superaron la prueba y fueron perdonadas.

—Entonces —dijo la diosa, interrumpiendo los recuerdos—, esa deuda quedó saldada con los dioses egipcios, así que no va por ahí. Bien, continúa recordando.

Xena reanudó sus recuerdos en el instante en que montó en Argo II dejando a Gabrielle junto a Saulo y luego su travesía por el bosque hasta llegar al camino, entonces apareció la intensa luz multicolor y Afrodita pegó un grito.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Xena abriendo los ojos rápidamente—, ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué era esa luz?

—Xena entraste en un portal mágico.

—Explícame, ¿eso qué significa?

—Es un portal que comunica a un universo paralelo, pero…, entonces… Xena, tú eres una semidiosa. —Afrodita se sentó en una banca de piedra bruñida sin dejar de mirar a su amiga.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la guerrera mirándole estupefacta—, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Solo los dioses y semidioses son capaces de utilizar ese portal… Siéntate, por favor. —Afrodita le tendió la mano y Xena se sentó frente a ella—. Cuando amenazabas con terminar con nosotros, Hefestos, Hades y Atenea crearon un portal para ir a un universo paralelo al que deberíamos llegar en nuestra misma época. La intención era escapar de ti en caso de que no pudiéramos derrotarte. Sin embargo, el único capaz de controlar el tiempo del portal para ir a una época determinada era Cronos, quien no estuvo presente; Hefestos, Hades y Atenea sabían lo que había que hacer, pero sin la ayuda de Cronos no estaban seguros de poder llegar a ese universo en nuestra misma época, finalmente no quisieron arriesgarse y no entraron. El portal quedó vagando desde entonces. Es invisible e inocuo para los humanos y solo podría ser usado por los dioses y sus descendientes… Eso significa que tú… eres hija de un dios.

Xena levantó la ceja y meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo.

—Afrodita, ¿cómo puedo creer eso? Si fuera verdad, no habrían podido matarme con simples flechas.

—Xena, yo sé lo que te estoy diciendo —dijo Afrodita—, eres una semidiosa, nadie, absolutamente nadie más puede ver ese portal, y más aún, solamente los dioses y semidioses pueden atravesarlo, nadie más Xena.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices —dijo Xena levantándose—, entonces bastará con ir a ese lugar para encontrarlo de nuevo y volverlo a cruzar.

—Xena… —dijo Afrodita, mirándole triste y preocupada—, ese portal es muy inestable, viaja rápidamente y ahora mismo puede estar en cualquier lado, en cualquier tiempo.

—¿Qué?... Eso no puede ser cierto… Entonces… ¡Maldición! —gritó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro; su mandíbula se tensó con fuerza. Se volvió para ver a la diosa—. Afrodita, tiene que haber una forma, ¡vamos, debe de existir alguna manera!

Afrodita por primera vez entendió la verdadera naturaleza de Xena. Sus ojos se habían obscurecido y su ceño estaba completamente fruncido, su rostro serio y duro. La diosa se estremeció, la guerrera parecía ser capaz de cualquier cosa, inclusive de matarle si no le daba una solución.

—Pues… po… —vaciló levemente al verla tan furiosa—, podríamos intentar crear uno nuevo, pero tendríamos que ir al Olimpo y conseguir un hueso de Cronos; una vez en el Olimpo tendríamos que hacer cenizas el hueso de Cronos con uno de los rayos de Zeus, y después, en el centro del Olimpo, verteríamos sangre de tres dioses e invocaríamos el rezo sagrado y el portal se abriría, y tú, Xena, tendrías que concentrarte en demasía para poder mantener como único pensamiento el momento exacto al que quieres volver. —Afrodita le miró con temor—. Como te dije, nadie lo ha cruzado y no sé si funcionará como deseas, y si fallas en el intento, tampoco sé lo que te sucederá.

La guerrera sopesaba las oportunidades de tener éxito.

—¡Areeesss! —gritó con furia, mientras se daba la vuelta rumbo a la salida del templo.

—Xena… ¿A… adónde vas?

—Por el hueso de Cronos —le dijo secamente—. Prepara todo, iremos al Olimpo. ¡Areeesss!, ¡Aparece de una maldita vez! —gritó nuevamente al salir del templo, haciendo que Afrodita temblara de miedo.

—Xena… en verdad… es hija de Ares —susurró con ligero temor.

Xena montó en Argo II, al estar sobre la yegua, Ares apareció frente a ella.

—¿He escuchado acaso mi nombre? —preguntó Ares sonriente—. ¡Ah, Xena! Y pensar que creí no verte durante algún tiempo.

—Hola…, papá —le dijo fría y sarcásticamente.

—Pero ¿de qué hablas?, ¿sigues creyendo que soy tu padre?

—¿Por qué si no has estado cuidando de mi desde el inicio?

—Negocios. Negocios, querida Xena; tenías potencial y quise aprovecharlo.

—No me salgas con idioteces. Te veré en el Olimpo, y será mejor que vayas o te juro que no descansaré hasta encontrar la manera de acabar con tu patética y mezquina vida.

La amenaza era verdadera, conocía bien a Xena y esta era una que nunca en su vida había conocido, la firmeza de su voz no dejó lugar a dudas de que esta vez cumpliría su amenaza. Ares le miró molesto, pero luego esquivó la mirada de esos fríos ojos azules.

—Iré —dijo desapareciendo en una luz azulosa.

—Más vale que lo hagas —gritó mirando de frente el camino.

Xena decidió que antes de partir hacia el Olimpo, iría a ver a Gabrielle. Obligó a Argo a cabalgar tan rápido como le daban sus patas. No tardó en volver a casa de Virgil y los lamentos que escuchó le hicieron temer lo peor. Al llegar al patio de la casa saltó de su yegua aterrizando con un giro mortal hacia el frente; nada más tocar el suelo con las plantas de sus pies, corrió hacia el interior de la casa. Virgil estaba de rodillas junto a la cama, sostenía la mano de Gabrielle entre las suyas, suplicándole perdón por su pecado. Gabrielle yacía inmóvil, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro ligeramente pálido, un hilillo de sangre marcaba la comisura de sus labios y se había deslizado hasta su cuello. Xena apretó la mandíbula mientras hacia a un lado a Virgil de forma brusca, oprimiendo con sus dedos la yugular de Gabrielle en busca del pulso sin encontrarlo, lo intentó varias veces con el mismo resultado, entonces se arrodilló al lado de la mujer que amaba, cerró los ojos con fuerza y le besó la mano apretándola con firmeza.

—Gabri…elle —dejó escapar suavemente de sus labios el nombre de la compañera de toda su vida—, lo solucionaré… —dijo con la voz quebrada, tratando inútilmente de contener el llanto que descendió de sus azules ojos sin tregua ni compasión—. Voy a solucionarlo Gabrielle, te lo prometo.

Se inclinó hacia ella y le besó en los labios por última vez, acarició su blonda cabellera y le miró con todo el amor del mundo.

—Lo siento tanto, en verdad tanto —murmuraba Virgil sentado en el suelo con las manos puestas sobre la cabeza—, tanto, lo siento…, lo siento, lo siento.

Xena pasó junto a él sin decir una sola palabra, deseaba acabar con la miserable existencia de Virgil, pero luchaba contra ese deseo asesino que se había apoderado de ella. Al salir unos verdes ojos le miraron fijamente, ojos que anegados en lagrimas le miraban con reproche.

—¿Te marchas?

—Tengo que solucionar esto. —Xena pasó a un lado de ella.

—Mi madre me dijo que si un día volvías y ella ya no estaba, yo tendría que irme contigo.

Xena se quedo inmóvil al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—¿Vas a llevarme contigo? —preguntó mientras Xena volvía lentamente el rostro para toparse con la viva imagen de la mujer que amaba tanto.

—No. —Fue su corta y seca respuesta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la chica, mirándole sin poder entender la negativa.

—Porque todo esto no ha sido más que un accidente, un error que pienso solucionar de una forma u otra, y no puedo llevarte conmigo.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡He estado esperando por ti desde que era una niña! ¡Mi madre me prometió que me llevarías muy lejos de aquí, que me mostrarías el mundo y que a tu lado aprendería a ser fuerte.

—Esa promesa no te la he hecho yo —dijo Xena y siguió su camino.

La joven Gabrielle fue tras ella.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Piensas regresar a través del portal del tiempo y solucionar todo? Si haces eso, ¿sabes qué sucederá conmigo? Que no naceré. Será como si me mataras. ¿Matarás a la hija de la mujer que amas?

—¡Basta! ¡Me tienes harta! —vociferó Xena, girándose y lanzando con fuerza su chakram, el cual se incrustó en el pecho de la chica rubia.

Continuará


End file.
